Kanto Uzumaki Style
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Due to certain circumstances Naruko and Shino get rescued by Lugia, and taken to Pallet Town. How will their presence change Ash's journey to be the best?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Prologue

Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola are the seven major regions in the world that are open to traveling, along with the Orange Islands Archipelago, The Sevii Islands, the Whirl Islands off the coast of Johto, and the Decolore Islands Archipelago in between Unova and Kanto. The regions of Almia, Oblivia, Fiore, Orre, Ransei, which has seventeen different kingdoms(AN: Ransei is the region the Conquest series of games are set in), and _the Elemental Nations_ which were not open to visitors. Little is known about the Elemental Nations to the outside world, save for those whom have emigrated from them. Several Uzumaki emigrated from Uzushiogakure to the Whirl Islands in Johto while the brother to Uchiha Fugaku left because he was sick of the rampant arrogance and inbreeding practiced by his clan, he eventually settles in Fuschia City in the Kanto Region.

Just to piss his Clan off, should they ever get word of him, he wears the old fashioned ninja outfit, starts up a ninja school, marries a civilian, _and this is what would really piss them off, specializes in Poison Types instead of Fire Types_. On October tenth nearly eleven years before everything truly kicks off Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina have just had their first child when everything goes to Hell. First the guards and midwives are killed off, then little Naruko is snatched up by the infiltrator, and then Minato almost doesn't notice in time the explosive notes attached to his newborn daughter's blanket. He curses himself for not bringing his Gallade with him at the very least. Gallade could have taken Naruko while Minato got her mother. As it was he barely escaped the explosion with his daughter. He uses his Hiraishin or Flying Thundergod Jutsu to take Naruko to the home he shared with Kushina, then goes back for his wife.

Everything else happened so fast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune getting extracted from Kushina, fighting the infiltrator after the Kyuubi is summoned in Konoha, freeing the Kyuubi from the infiltrator's hold, and then the sealing of the yin half of Kyuubi into himself, and the yang into Naruko. Minato honestly had no idea his last wish, for his daughter to be seen as a hero would be blatantly ignored. Instead poor Naruko would suffer as the village's scapegoat for nine long years until the patron Legendary of her maternal lineage is forced to intervene to save her, and her only friend in all of Konoha.

Naruko, Age Nine:

The blonde haired, blue eyed Uzumaki Naruko somersaults forwards to avoid another Flamethrower attack, and has to do a back handspring to avoid a Bite attack from a Normal Type Raticate, the Flamethrower had been from a Charmeleon. Then she gets hit by a Growlithe's Tackle attack, and before she can get back to her feet the previous Raticate uses Bite on her left leg. She damn near bit through her tongue to keep from screaming. She was not going to give anyone the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She really swears internally when she sees the Sceptile with an already charged Leaf Blade attack. Just as she thought her life was over a small dark blur slams into Sceptile, knocking the fully evolved form of Treecko off balance.

In between the blonde and the attacking pokémon is an avian Pokémon with black feathers. Its crooked, yellow beak and the three, feathery tufts on its head resemble a witch's nose and hat respectively. The feathery crest is smaller on the female than on the male. It has semi-circular, red eyes with white sclerae and pupils and a spiky collar of feathers around its neck. The shaggy feathers on its tail resemble the end of a broom, and there is a thin, red band at the base of the tail. Its yellow feet have four toes, three facing forward and one backward. It took a moment for Naruko to recognize it as a Murkrow a dual Dark/Flying type pokémon.

That was when the buzzing was heard, and the pokémon attacking Naruko are dealt with by a swarm of kikaichū beetles, draining them of just enough energy to knock them out. Naruko sighs in relief, " Thanks, Shino. "

Aburame Shino is a boy around Naruko's age, wearing dark sunglasses, a sea green jacket with a high upturned collar, and dark brown pants along with the standard shinobi sandals. He has dark, bushy brown hair, and Naruko was one of the few that knew his eyes matched the color of his hair. Naruko herself was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit as it was the only thing durable enough to withstand everything she went through on a daily basis, " You are my friend, no thanks are needed. Can you walk or should I send a kikaichū to my father requesting assistance? " Shino asks her.

" That Raticate nailed my left leg with a Bite attack. I may heal fast, but not even I can heal _that fast_. "

" Understood. " Shino says, to everyone else all Aburame sounded monotone, but if you knew them well enough you could read their moods. Right now Shino had an undercurrent of concern running through him. The Murkrow preens Naruko's hair, and Shino quirks an eyebrow, " Perhaps we should have father help you register that Murkrow as your partner. "

Naruko looks at the Murkrow on her shoulder, " It's up to you, you want to be my pokémon? "

Murkrow nods, and Naruko examines the hat on the Murkrow's head, " Don't peck me if I'm wrong, but are you a girl? I've only seen your species in books before, and the pictures make it hard to tell that the male's hat spikes are in fact larger. "

Murkrow cocks their head to the side, the human female had a point, unless you saw both genders of Murkrow side by side _it was hard to tell the difference_. " You are in fact correct about the Murkrow's gender, Naruko. " the voice of Aburame Shibi states.

" Well, she's agreed to be my pokémon. Can you help me fill out the appropriate forms? " Naruko asks him.

" You need not even ask. " Shibi states as he picks her up. Murkrow hops onto one of Shibi's shoulders easily enough.

This was the third time this week that Shino had been forced to use his kikaichū in defense of Naruko, and it was only Tuesday! Minato must be furious from inside the Shinigami's stomach, and Kushina…Shibi twitches, the Red Hot Habanero would have already had the streets running red with the blood of the civilians, and the more dimwitted shinobi. The entire populace of Konoha should have been forced into mandatory therapy sessions with the Yamanaka Clan. Nine years later and they were still using poor Naruko as a scapegoat!

Upon reaching the Aburame Clan Compound one of the Clan healers meets them at the Gates, and immediately runs a scan of Naruko. Aburame Naomi had married into the Clan, as such she had more chakra to work with, and she speeds up the healing of Naruko's leg, supplementing the work Naruko's tenant was already doing. " She'll be fine, Shibi-sama, though I would recommend she not attend the Academy tomorrow, and _I will be supplying the Hokage with the note excusing her for tomorrow_. "

" It's not like they teach me anything there anyhow. " Naruko says as the group of four humans and one pokémon make their way inside. Once seated at the table Shibi helps Naruko fill out the forms claiming the female Murkrow as her pokémon. Naruko nicknames her Murkrow Kuwa(mulberry), had Murkrow been shiny the name would have been Razuberī(raspberry).

What happened during the practice pokémon battles on Thursday at the Ninja Academy would have long reaching consequences for the Elemental Nations and in particular Konoha. The Chunin in charge of that class was someone whom hated Naruko because of the actions her father had taken to save the ungrateful bastards and bitches in the village. The man used his Magmortar not against her, but Shino. Shino only had a Weedle, the fool preferred psychological damage compared to physical damage. Naruko interposed herself between the Fire Blast attack and her only friend and his starter. Just before the attack hits a beam of compressed air slams into the ground protecting the best friends, practically siblings by this point. By the time the dust had cleared Shino, his Weedle, and Naruko were gone. Only the Hokage, through his crystal ball, had seen a large Pokémon that resembles a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and its eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. It has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body. Dark blue or black plate-like protrusions run down the length of its back, and there are two smaller, more pointed ones on the end of its tail. It can fold back these plates to increase its speed. It has large wings that resemble hands. Very few in the Elemental Nations would recognize the Uzumaki Clan's patron Legendary, Lugia.

The aged Hokage sighs wearily, apparently Lugia had decided to remove the last main line Uzumaki from the Elemental Nations, and he honestly could not blame the Ruler of the Seas either. He does summon Shibi to inform him as to what had happened to his heir. Sarutobi Hiruzen had never been more disappointed, " Lizard, deliver Chunin Kaen straight to Anko, and tell her _to make that fool suffer_. She has to leave enough of him for the Aburame Clan to deal with, as he attacked their heir. "

The Lizard masked ANBU nods, and sets out to do as bid. Heads were going to _roll _because of this latest incident.

Flying Towards Pallet Town:

Lugia uses his psychic abilities to keep his passengers on his back. Yes, Shino was technically under Genesect's protection, but the last main line Uzumaki would have willingly sacrificed herself to save him. The boy had saved her several times, thus why Lugia had grabbed him as well. Lugia had reacted faster than Raikou, as the Namikaze Clan had Raikou as their Patron Legendary. Lugia could take them to the Whirl Islands in Johto, specifically Blue Point Island, but the Chosen One lived in Pallet Town.

Chapter 1

Pallet Town:

Naruko smirks as she walks into Professor Samuel Oak's lab, wearing a red t-shirt under a short sleeved orange over jacket, orange capris, red crew socks, specially ordered black shinobi sandals from the Fuschia City Ninja Academy, orange fingerless gloves with blue cuffs, and on a sturdy but thin chain around her neck is a Silver Wing given to her by Lugia, her blonde hair was braided with spikes interwoven in, as females, be they civilian or kunoichi, went straight for the hair, her ball belt is colored orange as well, " Still feeling the sting of losing to me at Poker? "

The former Champion of Kanto grumbles under his breath, " No one has luck that good. You fleeced me for twenty each of every type of pokéball that can be bought for yourself, Shino, and Ash, the same for every type of Potion, Ether, Full Restores, Repels, Super Repels, and Max Repels. Three fully stocked Berry Kits, Blue, Red, and Yellow flutes for all three of you, Ball Capsules and Seals for yourself, a PokéGear for Shino and Ash, a Dusk Stone for yourself so you can evolve your Murkrow, custom made PokéDexes for you and Shino, along with said PokéDexes for all three of you having all seven major regions pokémon in them, three Old, Good, and Super Rods, three Bike Vouchers, three Rainbow Passes to traverse the Sevii Islands, three Experience Shares from Kalos, ten Soothe Bells for each of you, and three Egg cases. "

Naruko grins at him unrepentantly, " Pleasure doing business with you. Oh, did the eggs I won in those contests I entered arrive yet? "

" Let's see, I have your Vulpix and Zorua Eggs, the Riolu egg you won for Ash, and the Heracross Egg you won for Shino. The three Eevee Eggs have yet to arrive though. Now, let's get you registered. " Professor Oak says, he was thanking Arceus that his grandson hadn't figured out he could use Naruko to fleece him out of a lot of stuff.

The blue eyed blonde follows him, and places her new items in her orange backpack while getting the five standard Pokéballs that are placed on her ball belt. Konoha still made Apricorn Balls, so Kuwa had been placed in a Friend Ball. She accepts her Orange PokéDex from Professor Oak, and then she takes her two new eggs. Just as she's wrapping up Shino arrives, wearing a larger version of the outfit he had arrived in Pallet Town in, only these were specially made waterproof, his backpack the traditional camouflage colors, and his ball belt was a deep forest green color, he accepts his custom made PokéDex which the outside resembles an Ariados, finishes the registering process, and raises an eyebrow at the Heracross egg, " Late birthday present. " Naruko explains.

Shino nods at this, and places his share of the items in his camouflage backpack. Shino could have already started his journey, but he had opted to wait for Naruko and Ash. He does raise an eyebrow at the fishing rods, " Pewter City is a Rock Type gym, plus you could catch other types to trade for what you really want, say Dewpider from Alola, or Cutiefly. "

" I see, thank you, Naruko. "

" As you once told me thanks are never needed between friends. " Naruko says.

Shino nods imperceptibly at this, he and Naruko had been placed under the care of the mayor in Pallet Town. Naruko leads the way to Ash's house, and Shino goes to wake him up while Delia packs up a massive picnic lunch for them. A thump and muffled swearing can be heard just then, Delia giggles, " My Ashy is awake now. "

Ash had long since learned the art of getting ready in under two seconds from Naruko, he blitzes down the stairs, grabs his sea green backpack, and races out the door to register as a trainer. If not for Naruko and Shino he would have massively overslept. He was not expecting the treasure trove of items that Naruko fleeced out of Professor Oak, nor for his PokéDex, Dexter, to have the pokémon of all seven major regions in it. Like the rest of his counterparts he opts to take the fourth pokémon in the Pokéball with a lightning bolt symbol on it, though this time it wasn't because it was the only one left. When the Pikachu is released Ash was quick to get out of range of the Thundershock attack. Ash points Dexter at Pikachu, " Pikachu, the electric mouse pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. This Pikachu is male, has a Bold Nature which means it likes Sour foods, and dislikes Spicy foods. This Pikachu has the ability of Static, which can paralyze when active, and the Hidden Ability of Lightning Rod. This Pikachu knows the moves Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, and Thunderwave. "Ash hits a few buttons, " Lightning Rod is an ability that the Pokémon with it draws in all Electric-type moves. Instead of being hit by Electric-type moves, it boosts its Special Attack. "

Ash looks through his new Berry Case and finds the Belue Berries, handing one to Pikachu. Pikachu nibbles on it uncertainly, and then he chaa's in approval. It was then Ash was handed his new egg, and there happened to be a Luxury Ball on the top of it, " Naruko entered a contest that originated from Sinnoh and won you that egg. "

Ash's brown eyes are wide in shocked awe, and he absentmindedly digs out a Soothe Bell to give to Pikachu, while also handing the Electric Mouse another Belue Berry. Pikachu hops up on his shoulder even as Ash secures his new egg in his backpack. He makes his way back to his house and stashes his store of Nuggets, Big Nuggets, Pearls, Pearl Strings, Tiny Mushrooms, and Big Mushrooms in his backpack. Stockpiling those only made sense. He knew Shino and Naruko had already added their stashes, though Shino and Ash fully intended to set Naruko loose on the Celadon Game Corner. They had all learned how to make natural pokémon foods to try and cut down on the costs of living on the road.

The three friends head to the coast to fish, Naruko has out her Good Rod to catch a Chinchou, she'd switch to the Old Rod to get Magikarp. Ash has his Super Rod out, he wanted Tentacool, and Super Rods could also catch Chinchou. Shino decides to catch some Horsea, as their final evolutionary form happened to be Kingdra, people would trade for Horsea. This meant he also had his Super Rod out. He catches five Horsea, then a Krabby. Krabby he would keep with him, the Horsea were staying at the Oak Ranch. Naruko caught her Chinchou with a Dive Ball which she named Raiu(thundershower), and switches to the Old Rod to catch a Magikarp. Ash has managed to catch himself a female Tentacool using a Net Ball, a female Chinchou, and a male Magikarp, also with Net Balls. Half an hour after Ash caught his Magikarp Naruko catches her Magikarp, also a male that she names Bōfū(windstorm).

With their fishing done they set out on Kanto Route 1, and Shino immediately uses his Weedle to catch a Rattata, " I will be contacting Professor Kukui in Alola to see if he can trade a Dewpider for a non-Alolan Rattata. Why, because I feel this will be highly efficient. "

Ash cocks his head to the side, and then he cackles, "Alolan Rattata are Dark Types, right, just let me catch one as well. Dark Types are immune to Psychic Types, and Sabrina will be a bitch and a half to face. "

Naruko grins, " Coordinator. Oh, Ash, if I end up with a female Vulpix, odds are high I will, and if Pikachu is willing… "

Pikachu contemplates this, and he shrugs, " I think that's a wait and see from Pikachu. " Ash says.

Pikachu nods to confirm this, and just after Ash catches his own Rattata that he sends to the Oak Ranch with Dexter, Naruko's PokéDex happened to be named Ramen, and Shino's she had named Torune. Shino had transferred his Rattata as well. None of them were expecting what happened next, as Pikachu had used his Thundershock to knock down some fruit, and also hit a Spearow. Now that wouldn't have been bad in and of itself, but then Spearow angrily caws, and a whole flock appears. " Fuck! " all three of them say in unison. Ash scoops Pikachu up on the run, and races off with Naruko, some of the flock going after them while Shino unleashes his kikaichū on them. Shino's Hive would drown if he swam, and the only direction available to go was towards the waterfall.

Ash's mother had taken it upon herself to teach Naruko how to swim after Shino made himself scarce with Ash. Shino was looking for regular bugs his Clan had yet to come across, as he did know how to seal them to preserve them. Of course, getting them back to Konoha might be slightly difficult, but that wouldn't deter the Aburame heir in the least. While Shino is dealing with the portion of the Spearow flock that went after him, Naruko and Ash, with Pikachu in his arms, have reached the waterfall, and they curse when they were left with either dealing with the angry Spearow flock or jumping. They both jump, managing to turn them into dives, and surface just long enough to fill their lungs before swimming underwater. They come out downstream, and Naruko was the first to her feet. As she's helping Ash up her keen sense of hearing picks up on the outraged caws of the Spearow flock. Worse, it had clouded over, and started to rain, complete with thunder and lightning.

" Ash, we have to move, those Spearow are still coming hard and fast. " Naruko says.

Ash swears viciously, being friends with Naruko, whom had lived right next to Konoha's Red Light District, had increased his vulgar vocabulary. Naturally he never used his new vocabulary around anyone other than Naruko and Shino as they wouldn't rat him out. Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, well Ash couldn't be sure Gary would keep his silence. Thankfully he had missed out on dealing with Gary today, and Gary had been quite vocal about the fact that he wanted Squirtle, Leaf Green, another starting trainer today would make sure she could snap up Bulbasaur, the only other starting trainer in Pallet Town happened to be Mark, he wanted to be a Breeder, so he most likely got Charmander. The rain was turning the dirt beneath their feet into mud, though Naruko and Shino had unlocked Ash's Chakra coils, not to be confused with his power over Aura. Chakra and Aura were two different things. Aura did happen to be similar in nature to Sage Chakra though.

The two humans were channeling their chakra into their feet to keep from skidding as badly, they come across a natural ramp, and jump from the top of it. Naruko flips over in midair, plants her feet, and skids backwards while Ash loses his footing as he had Pikachu in his arms, lands painfully on his left shoulder, rolls, and his arms open to let Pikachu go tumbling as well. Naruko, being in front of Ash gets slammed by a flock wide Gust attack which strengthened the blowing wind to gale force levels, sending the blonde sailing, her head cracking against a rock. This sends her straight into her mindscape, which she had accessed previously thanks to Shino teaching her how to meditate. This meant she had learned about her tenant, and why the people of Konoha had treated her like shit. She had yet to fill Ash in on this tidbit of information. She had long since agreed to let her tenant use her senses, but the priveledges would be revoked should he hostilely take over unless it was life or death.

Ash enlarges Pikachu's Pokéball, and places it on the ground before him, " I know you hate being inside it, but at least you'll be safe. Leave the rest of this to me. "

Ash gets to his feet, briefly looks over at Naruko, and then faces the Spearow flock head on, " Spearow, you all may not know who I am, but I am Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town. I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon Master to ever live! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me? Pikachu, go inside the Poké Ball it's the only way. Come and get me! "

Unseen by Ash Naruko was waking up, and Pikachu had gotten to his feet, and with lightning flashing all around climbs up Ash's body, and leaps in front of him, getting slammed by the lightning even as he lets loose with a Thundershock that had the strength of a Thunderbolt bordering on Thunder. From where he was Shino saw the light show and picks up his pace. He wore waterproof clothing for a reason. He was still working out how to use his chakra to shield his kikaichū from the elements. He reaches Naruko and Ash just as an avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock flies past overhead. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. Said pokémon has a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. The pokémon's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

All three humans along with Pikachu look up in awe, and then a feather from said pokémon drops down into Ash's right hand. All three had aimed their PokéDexes at said pokémon, " Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Ho-Oh has a mythical power to resurrect the dead. Ho-Oh was the only known Pokémon to learn Sacred Fire, its former signature move. It is said that when it flies its huge wings create bright, colorful rainbows. The rare few who bear witness to Ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness. Ho-Oh used to perch at the top of the Bell Tower until the Brass Tower was destroyed by fire. It now presumably flies through the world's skies in search of a Trainer with a pure heart. Ho-oh is genderless, and has the ability Pressure, and a Hidden Ability of Regenerator. " Dexter, Ramen, and Torune recite.

Naruko looks at Ash, holding up her necklace, " This is a Silver Wing from Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas while Ho-oh is said to be the Guardian of the Skies. Lugia is the one to keep the Kanto Trio in line while Ho-oh, whom created Entei, Raikou, and Suicune does the same for the Johto Trio. What you have is a Rainbow Wing, meaning you've been blessed by Ho-oh. We'll have to get a chain for that feather so you can wear it. Lugia is also the patron Legendary of my maternal lineage while Raikou is the patron Legendary of my paternal lineage. Shino's patron is Genesect. "

Ash looks at the feather still in his right hand even as Shino uses a Super Potion on Pikachu, " Where did you get that chain from anyhow? " Ash asks Naruko.

Naruko grins, " Special ordered from Blue Point Island in the Whirl Islands in Johto from my extended maternal family, several emigrated from the Elemental Nations years ago, but those that stayed in the Elemental Nations never told anyone, which is a good thing. Those that stayed behind were practically wiped out, and the survivors scattered. "

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Weedle- male

Krabby- male

Horsea x5- (at Oak's lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female

Magikarp- male

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 2

Kanto Route 1/Viridian City:

The three new trainers find a dry patch to have the picnic lunch Delia had so lovingly made for them, while feeding their pokémon as well. Once Weedle has eaten he crawls up his trainer's arm to rest on his shoulder. Kuwa had long since learned to never mess with any of the Aburame Clan pokémon, other bug types were fair game, but not the Aburame Clan's. The Murkrow goes for a quick flight around the area to stretch her wings, and to see how fast she could go. She had long since learned Steel Wing, but Kuwa would be performing in Contests. This meant making her attacks look beautiful while being powerful. She and Naruko had trained for a long time for their Contest Debut. Of course, in Kanto you had to use new pokémon after the appeals round.

Naruko sighs at the lackluster ramen she had just eaten. Delia tried, but she was no Teuchi. Teuchi knew how to make ramen to satisfy a full blooded Uzumaki, mainline or not. Naruko happened to be a Ramen Connoisseur, and if she felt Ramen was lackluster, then by the Ramen Gods it was lackluster. At least Delia knew how to hide the icky green stuff in the food she made so Naruko never noticed it there. She'd eat it, but would prefer not to see it. After they clean up they set off once again, and Ash grins wildly when a Swarm of Poochyena appear before them. Shino calls out his Krabby, while Kuwa and Pikachu get ready to rumble as well. They take out two of them relatively quickly making it so they could catch the remaining three. Naruko needed another pokémon, one she could use in the appeals, since Kuwa would be her battler in the first Contest she entered.

She checks the gender of her new Poochyena, and finds out she had apparently gotten the lone female of the three they had caught. She names Poochyena Izanami, and does catch a Rattata that she sends back to Oak's Ranch ten minutes later. Like Shino and Ash if she wanted to do some horse trading with Professor Kukui then she needed a means to do so. Her Rattata had Final Gambit as an egg move which should garner Kukui's attention as he studied Pokémon moves.

Rattata in Alola was a dual Dark/Normal type, and only leveled up at night. Still, it would be nice to bust out a few pokémon that people wouldn't immediately recognize here in Kanto. They'd put the call in to Professor Kukui once they reached Viridian City. For the moment anymore pokémon they ran into they just battled them so their pokémon could gain experience. Naruko would be working with Izanami for the appeals round in Pewter City just as soon as she possibly could, and Izanami had Poison Fang as an egg move. She'd check out the rest of Izanami's move pool later so she could come up with a spectacular appeals round. What could she do with Poison Fang, this would bear some thinking on. She had not gained the moniker of the Orange Demon Queen of Pranks for no reason. Time to let her inner devious, conniving, creative genius show. She had earned that particular title _twice_.

All three have their PokéDexes ready to identify them when they see Officer Allison Jenny as they enter Viridian City. When she asks for their ID's Ramen goes first, and recites, " My name is Ramen, a PokéDex programmed for Naruko Uzumaki of Pallet Town. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced. "

" My name is Torune. I am the PokéDex that was designed for Shino Aburame of Pallet. Why? Simply put I am an invaluable information source. "

" My name is Dexter, the PokéDex programmed for Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town. If lost or stolen I cannot be easily replaced. "

" May I ask why you three have pokémon out? " Allison Jenny demands.

" Pikachu hates being inside his Ball. "

" Weedle is curious about the world outside Pallet Town. Why you ask? Knowledge is power. "

" Endurance training for Kuwa. "

Allison Jenny blinks at the variety of answers she received. There were some cases of pokémon not liking being inside the Balls, curiosity and endurance training were good reasons as well. " Be careful, there have been reports of Pokémon thefts recently. "

Naruko and Ash both look at Shino, he merely raises an eyebrow at them. Shino's kikaichū could easily handle any thieves, not to mention Naruko and Shino were trained, at least partially when it came to Martial Arts, or as they knew it Taijutsu. They all planned to get to Fuschia City as quickly as possible while allowing Naruko to get the ribbons she needed to attend the Kanto Grand Festival. The three of them fully intended to become fully trained ninja, if only so when necessary they could kick ass on their own. You couldn't always rely on your pokémon to defend you after all though the Elemental Countries had an appalling habit of treating Pokémon like common animals, some might treat them like nin animals, the smarter ones treated them like summons though. Pokémon, like summons, happened to be sentient and intelligent beings. Hence why pokémon that evolved through Friendship rarely did.

The friends head for the Pokémon Center, until they got some pick up battles under their belts, all three of them, they wouldn't be buying much of anything. They could make do for the moment though. If Shino could get ahold of his father then he could possibly get some more funds sent his way, Naruko as well since she was practically his sister. At this point Shino honestly did see her as his sister, his highly unpredictable, orange loving, ramen addicted, chaotic slightly younger sister. While Shino honestly preferred Bug Types he needed to be able to win the Gym Badges as well. Being the pragmatic person he happened to be he understood he would have to catch other types. Pewter City would be up first for Gym Battling and Contests. They could take some time to train in Viridian Forest, and if Shino were lucky he'd be able to catch a Pinsir in there. He wouldn't mind Caterpie either, though he'd have to wait for Venonat until they got closer to Fuschia City.

Ash honestly didn't care about which Pokémon he caught, he just wanted to catch them, and become a Pokémon Master. Naruko was already sending a coded message through Delibird Deliveries to her extended family in Johto about needing a chain for a Rainbow Wing. The Uzumaki would deliver on that for free, because Legendaries leaving feathers behind was major, and keeping them safe was of vital importance. Naruko had only intimated she was an Uzumaki that Lugia had saved, not that she was the last mainline Uzumaki. Her clansmen understood very well that they were the only ones that could forge an appropriate chain for something as important as a Rainbow Wing. Uzumaki forged chains could only be removed by the owner, or a blood Uzumaki.

Once they've all gotten their pokémon back from Nurse Emiko Joy they head to the cafeteria to eat, then Shino is handed Ash's dirty laundry while Naruko handles her own. This gave Ash the opportunity to shower first in the room they were all sharing. Pikachu and his Poochyena were curled up on one bed while his water types were in the provided aquarium. Ash and Shino had agreed to share the laundry duty, which meant Ash would be the one to buy whatever they needed first as a tradeoff. He deliberately puts off calling his mother, mostly because he was sick and tired of her always reminding him to change his underwear in front of people. Yes, he understood he was damned lucky to have her in his life, but he needed a break from her over coddling of him.

As he runs his hands through his raven locks to ensure all the conditioner was out he sighs. His dad may not have kept in touch with his mom, but he did stay in touch with Ash. If Delia were to find this out she'd be infuriated! Through Delibird Deliveries, when he was out with Shino and Naruko most recently, or alone previously he'd get TM's, evolution stones, or other things a starting out trainer would find useful. He had devoured the guides to living off the land, making natural pokémon foods, and more importantly natural remedies as well. He had packed those up, and they weren't just for his native region either. He had them for Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola as well. The more he could save by not having to actually buy things the better.

Hell, Shino, Naruko, and himself were all going to camp out as much as possible. They all knew how to live off the land, and they had excelled during the camping lessons. All three of them could make and break a camp in under ten minutes. Naruko was the one that would be using natural pokémon cleansers that she would make herself to keep her pokémon looking good. Sure, finding the ingredients in nature was hard work, but well worth it. Storing the stuff was a pain in the ass, but each of them kept the things needed for six separate types as there were eighteen types of pokémon all told discovered so far. That meant six food containers, six cleansing containers, and six supplement containers. They each carried eighteen, but it made life easier than each of them having to carry fifty four containers a piece.

Naruko was the first back as she only had clothes for herself to clean, and waits for Ash to emerge from the bathroom. He'd taken his pajamas in with him, not knowing whether Shino or Naruko would get back first. Naruko gets her pajamas ready, along with her toiletry kit, and claims the bathroom once Ash was out. Ash grabs the Dark Type fur brush out of the Pokémon Care Kit his father had sent to him for his tenth birthday, and starts working out the knots in his Poochyena's fur. The little guy snarls a bit when he hits some really tough knots, but never nips at him. Once the brush goes through cleanly Ash rubs behind his ears, " That's better, isn't it, little fella. "

Poochyena yips in agreement, it was hard to keep the knots out of your fur just by going through the underbrush. Ash notices that Naruko had added her water types to the room's aquarium, and Kuwa was on the in room perch, Izanami was curled up with Pikachu at the moment. Ash motions Izanami over, and he works out the tangles in her fur as well. He never notices Naruko watching from the bathroom doorway as he brushes her Poochyena. To be fair she had been going to ask if she could borrow his brush as it was. She hadn't thought to get a care kit, but she knew Ash wouldn't mind sharing with her. The blue eyed blonde makes her way over to the bed just as Ash finishes up, and settles in beside him. Izanami climbs into her lap happily enough.

Ash runs the fingers of his right hand through Naruko's still damp blonde locks, even as Naruko pets Izanami. " What are you planning for you appeals round, Naru? "

" I want to show off Izanami's Poison Fang, and I will find a unique way to do it too, Dattebane! " Naruko declares.

" Let's get some rest, Naru. We've had quite the busy day. " Ash says.

The pair just curl up together and go to sleep. Shino was quiet enough that he wouldn't disturb them when he entered their room. His presence wouldn't wake either one of them up. Thanks to Naruko and Shino's concerted efforts since they'd been dropped off in Pallet Town by Lugia Ash would wake up immediately to unfamiliar presences and malicious intent. Around those he trusted he slept like a log. Shino was just returning from doing the laundry when Jessie, James, and Meowth make their move to steal the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Seeing the massive amount of bugs that pour out from him they hightail it. Nurse Joy looks at him, " You're not a Kanto region native, are you? "

" Lugia brought myself and Naruko here. Why? To save the lives of myself, my Weedle, and Naruko. One of our teachers in the ways of Pokémon battling had the same mindset towards Naruko that the majority of the adult populace of our home village displays. How he differed is simple, he preferred psychological wounds to physical, hence why he had his Magmortar use Fire Blast in the both of us. As Lugia is the patron Legendary of Naruko's maternal line the Ruler of the Seas intervened. " Shino intones, all telling the truth without saying anything sensitive.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Weedle- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Horsea x5- (at Oak's lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between **__**Jinchuuriki**__** and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 3

Viridian City Pokémon Center:

After dealing with the three would be pokémon thieves Shino heads back to the room he was sharing with basically his genin teammates. He was not surprised to find Naruko curled up with Ash on the same bed. Delia would throw a fit, even if the pair of them were way too young to even begin to think about _those kind of activities just yet_. Adults never thought things through. Shino releases his Krabby into the room's aquarium, his Poochyena leaps up on a separate bed while his Weedle settles down near an east facing window to get the morning sun shining on him as it rose.

Shino takes care of his personal hygiene, and once in his pajamas he settles himself into bed. He honestly did not mind his Poochyena crawling up to snuggle with him, though he does absentmindedly rid him of his flea and tick problem. His kikaichū destroy them without any mercy as he did not want his friends' Poochyena to get infected with the ones he chased away. He'd check in the morning to see if any of their pokémon had infestation problems. Once Shino is asleep the light jumps for a moment before revealing a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It has a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. This pokémon's muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. This pokémon has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to the saber-toothed cat. Its large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract. Extra fur hangs off its body in front of its thighs. This pokémon has a mane across its back that resembles dull purple rain clouds and allows it to shoot bolts of lightning can be seen right outside the window the three friends share.

This pokémon is Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon, and one of Johto's Legendaries. Raikou is also the patron Legendary for Naruko's paternal lineage. Raikou was infuriated by Naruko's treatment in Konoha. She, and Raikou preferred to think of itself as being female, had been too slow to act when intervention had been directly needed. Minato's cub did not deserve how she had been treated, at least now she was with the Chosen One. Who cared if the cub was the center of a prophecy in the Elemental Nations. They should have thought of that before treating her as a lesser being! Raikou knew she was taking a huge risk of being seen by coming to observe the last Namikaze by blood in person, but she needed to be sure the cub would be safe. The Namikaze hadn't thought ahead like the Uzumaki had, and thus Minato had in fact been the last one left until Naruko had been born.

Raikou had never been more grateful to Lugia than when he, and Lugia preferred to be male most of the time, had intercepted that Fire Blast with Aeroblast. They both knew Sarutobi Hiruzen had done all he could to protect Naruko, but her life only got better when Shino became her friend, as he had been able to humanely deal with the pokémon that had been trained to attack her. That the cub would willingly place herself in harm's way to protect her only friend, and his Weedle…it said a lot about her strength of character. How the cub hadn't snapped during her nine years in that Hell on Earth for herself none of the Legends could even begin to fathom. At least she now knew why she had been treated in such a way thanks to the Aburame Heir teaching her how to meditate.

Genesect had also thanked Lugia for acting as quickly as he did to save the Aburame Heir. Raikou takes her leave, but resolves to keep a close eye on the cub. She had noticed that Ho-oh had blessed the Chosen One with a Rainbow Wing, the Chosen One would have an interesting path ahead of himself, made all the more interesting by the fact that his friends had seen fit to unlock his chakra coils, and teach him all they could. Hm, hadn't Moltres saved that oddball Uchiha during the Third Shinobi World War? Maybe he could be directed to train the ready made genin team of Ash, Naruko, and Shino? She'd mention it to Moltres.

Konoha:

You could hear the pissed off buzzing coming from Shibi at the council meeting, there were no other signs that the Aburame head was pissed off. The Civilian Council was wanting to seize Naruko's inheritance, and Shibi had finally had enough of their blatant ignorance. Every single member of the Civilian Side of the council is covered by his kikaichū while he has his Scizor hold a pincer open around Danzo's throat, ready to snap it shut at any moment, while his Vespiqueen and Beedrill keep the other two honored elders in check, " Well, this troublesome, you Idiots have pissed off an Aburame to the point he has chosen to act. " Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara Clan, and Jonin Commander drawls out.

" Lord Hokage, might I recommend you make it mandatory for everyone whom lived through the Incident on October 10 nearly eleven years ago to receive treatment from the Yamanaka Clan. "

Inoichi bangs his head on the table, " Thanks, Shibi, I agree the whole village needs grief counseling, treatment for PTSD, anger issues, and probably several other deep seated issues as well. To borrow from Shikaku, doing this will be Troublesome. "

" Consider it done. I realize that Naruko will probably never return as her maternal patron Legendary saw fit to remove _the last mainline Uzumaki from the Elemental Nations_, but to suggest taking her Inheritance…spitting on Minato's last wish, for her to be seen as a hero for keeping half of the Kyuubi contained, I should have acted much sooner. One move I don't like, my former teammates, and I will end you all for treason. " Hiruzen states.

" Once my Heir finds a way to get in contact the Aburame Clan _will be leaving this cesspit_ that Konoha has become. I have already filed the appropriate paperwork with the Daimyo as well, before any of you _Elders_ get it into your misanthropic minds to try and stop us. We will be ready to leave at a moment's notice. " Shibi says. The mere fact that actual emotions could be heard in his tonal inflections meant he was well and truly fed up.

Shikaku groans, " Fuck you, respectfully, Shibi. "

Shibi quirks an eyebrow, " My Clan and I have endured all we could, it is time for us to migrate when our wayward Heir contacts us, we will be ready. The Daimyo has agreed to pave the way for us as well. "

Viridian City:

When morning dawns Shino is up first, and he takes his clothes into the bathroom to get changed. While none of them were by any means modest or prudish, they did conform to societal standards whenever they could. He recalls his Poochyena and Krabby, checks on his Heracross Egg, and allows his Weedle to climb up his left arm, and rest on his left shoulder. He'd let his friends sleep in, they had no set time to head out for Viridian Forest, though he does locate the local Camping Store to have his tent, and other camping gear checked to make sure they were still one hundred percent water repellant. It would not do to have his allies die due to drowning.

He comes across Leaf, the only other female starting trainer from Pallet Town as he does so. She wanted his help to catch a Weedle, and not get the whole Hive of the evolutionary line after her, " One moment, I shall leave word with Nurse Joy for Ash and Naruko. Once I help you catch a Weedle I will return to Viridian City while you move on without me. This is fair, correct. "

Leaf nods at this, she knew Shino would never abandon Naruko or Ash. Once Shino has left a note for his friends he heads off to the Forest with Leaf. Shino was perhaps the only person that could walk through an enraged Hive of the Weedle evolutionary line in Kanto without a scratch. This would also give him time to negotiate safe passage later on since Ash happened to be allergic to Beedrill stings, _highly allergic_. Shino was the only one that could protect Ash from enraged Beedrill. Ash loved all pokémon so to see him haul ass away from a Beedrill had Shino and Naruko asking him _why_. Finding out he had a legitimate medical reason as to why he avoided the ever loving Hell out of Beedrill had Shino resolving to keep his friend safe from them. It was unknown if he was also allergic to Vespiqueen's sting, or even Ribombee's. Ash hadn't been exposed to them yet.

Naruko had a rather justifiable leeriness when it came to Raticate, both varieties, but as far as they knew no allergies. Then again the Kyuubi was hardly going to allow his landlady to die from something mundane like anaphylactic shock. Naruko had told Shino about her tenant, and all the little things that hadn't made sense back in Konoha slid neatly into place. It was rather nice to know why almost all of Konoha had been acting so irrational. Shino knew Naruko was leery of telling Ash about her tenant, he happened to be her second ever friend, but Shino knew Ash would never hold something like that against her. Instead he'd be outraged at how she had been treated for circumstances outside of her control seconds after she had been born!

Shino makes his way back to the Pokémon Center just as Ash and Naruko are heading for the cafeteria, they had read his note. Ash had also looked up Professor Kukui's number so they could call him, and maybe work out a trade with him. " Well, Alola, this is a surprise, it's not often I get calls from Kanto. "

" Professor, we were wondering if you would be open to some trading. My name is Shino Aburame, and I have a non-Alolan Rattata I would like to trade for a Dewpider. The blonde beside me caught a Rattata with the Egg Move Final Gambit, and would like an Alolan Meowth. The final person would like to trade Rattata for Rattata. The blonde is Naruko Uzumaki, and he's Ash Ketchem. "

" I see, Rattata and Meowth are easy enough to get, they're here on MeleMele Island, Dewpider is on Akala Island, at Brooklet Hill. I can put in a call to the Trial Captain at Brooklet Hill though, and she should be able to catch one easily enough. Why Dewpider though? " Professor Kukui asks.

" I am a Bug Type Specialist. " Shino answers.

" Do you have a PokéGear, I can call when I have the Pokémon for the trades? "

Shino tells him his number, " Our Rattata are all at Professor Samuel Oak's lab, we will transfer them to ourselves when we get the call, we'll be traveling through Viridian Forest soon to reach Pewter City. "

" Understood, now why the Alolan variants of Meowth and Rattata? "

" Sabrina. " Ash deadpans.

" I like the idea of Meowth only evolving through High Friendship. " Naruko admits, " Besides, I'm an aspiring Coordinator. "

" I see, why catch a Rattata with Final Gambit? "

" I know you study Pokémon Moves, Professor Sycamore in Kalos studies Mega Evolution, Professor Juniper in Unova studies Pokémon Origins, Professor Rowan in Sinnoh studies Pokémon Evolution, Professor Birch in Hoenn studies Pokémon Habitats, Professor Elm in Johto studies Pokémon Breeding Patterns, and Kanto's Professor Samuel Oak studies Pokémon/Human relationships. Samson Oak studies the regional variants and Totem Pokémon. I've heard that Professor Krane in the Orre Region specializes in the Purification of Shadow Pokémon. Professor Hastings of Oblivia created the Capture Stylers Pokémon Rangers use. Professor Ivy of the Orange Island Archipelago studies Regional Differences of Pokémon, she might do well to collaborate with Samson. There's also your wife, Professor Burnet whom studies the relationship between Pokémon and different dimensions at the Dimensional Research Lab on Akala Island. " Naruko admits.

Ash cocks his head to the side, " You said all that for my benefit, didn't you? "

" I did, as like me, you are a kinesthetic learner, you need a more active approach. " Naruko says.

Professor Kukui laughs, " You certainly have done your research, Naruko, even I didn't know whom created the Capture Styler. I wouldn't mind some Kanto Geodude, as Alola's are Rock/Electric Dual Types. "

" We will speak with you again soon, Professor Kukui. " Shino says, and hangs up the call.

" Naruko, how did you learn all that? " Ash asks.

Naruko sighs, " I like learning about Pokémon, and that includes those that study them. Now, we need to pack up so we can head out, after we check and see if our camping gear is properly water repellant. "

" That's a very good point, it would suck to find out the hard way that one of our tents is damaged, or something like that. " Ash admits.

His grades in school had shot up when Shino would quiz himself and Naruko while they were going through the few katas the transplants knew. Ash retained the information a lot easier. He checks on his egg while Naruko checks on her own, then they head for the nearest Camping Store. Ash found out his sleeping bag was too old, so he had to get a new one which his mom agreed to pay for, and the shipping costs to ship the old one back to her once he called her about the issue. The mayor had gotten new and reputable gear for Shino and Naruko. Everything else was good to go, so they set out to Viridian Forest. " Ash, you need not fear the Beedrill, I negotiated safe passage when I helped Leaf to catch a Weedle safely. Why? I felt it was prudent to eliminate two traitors with one kunai. "

Ash sighs in relief, " Thanks, Shino. Beedrill is the one Universal Pokémon in every damned region. I am not looking forward to finding out the hard way if I'm also allergic to Vespiqueen and Ribombee stings as well. "

" Can't really blame ya for that, Ash. That day we saw you running from a Beedrill we knew there had to be a reason, wasn't expecting it to be a medically relevant reason though. A Phobia, okay, but a medically relevant reason, not so much. " Naruko says, they all had their Poochyena out so they could work on their endurance. Weedle and Pikachu were on their respective trainers shoulders, and Kuwa was out flying around. Ash's Poochyena helps him catch a Caterpie, and Shino catches a Shiny female Caterpie which was completely yellow in color save for the feelers that were red like a normal Caterpie. Shino lets his Caterpie climb up onto his other shoulder so she can chat with his Weedle.

Shino leads them to an area that the Beedrill said they could train in, " The Beedrill will allow us to train here. This would be a good opportunity to work on our chakra control by doing the tree climbing exercise. Why? One should always be prepared for the worst. "

The other two nod at this, and Shino hands them each a kunai to mark their progress. Even if they couldn't learn any ninjutsu they could at least work some more on their chakra control. They could only barely stand on water, in Naruko and Ash's case, Shino had excellent control due to his hive. This meant Shino was their instructor, and he was also in charge of setting up their camp for the day.

Hall of Origins:

Arceus, preferred gender being male, though genderless, cackles outright at the fact that his Chosen One was getting trained as a Ninja from the Elemental Nations. Raikou had already spoken to Moltres about having Obito train them up properly, just in the areas they were missing, the Uzumaki in Johto would handle the rest for their Heiress, and her genin team. The Elemental Nations were fucked over though since Naruko happened to be _Their Chosen One_. Oh well, they could all blame Konoha for the cluster fuck that would unfold years down the road. He had to admit Naruko winning a Riolu Egg for his Chosen One was genius. Riolu would be able to teach Ash how to use his Aura once the little one was old enough. Watching Naruko put her Uzumaki luck to work for her and her friends was hilarious. Especially how she fleeced Samuel Oak out of a lot of money to buy things for herself, Ash, and Shino.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Weedle- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie- female

Horsea x5- (at Oak's lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie- male

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 4

Viridian Forest:

After an hour of falling off of his designated tree, but managing to flip around to land on his feet Ash takes a break from training himself to train his pokémon. Naruko had Izanami working on her endurance by running around their campsite at full speed until she couldn't anymore while Kuwa was working on her aim. This meant Naruko could continue to work on her chakra control, especially since she happened to have a shit ton of chakra. Ash has Caterpie working on his Tackles against a different tree, Pikachu and his Poochyena were running with Izanami while Tentacool is working on her aim as well. He had Magikarp working on learning Bounce, as Magikarp only learned Tackle at level fifteen, until then they only had Splash, and Splash was basically useless in battle.

Shino has his Weedle and Caterpie working on their climbing speed up trees, and using String Shot to dodge quicker. His Poochyena and Krabby were helping Weedle and Caterpie in this endeavor by aiming their attacks at them. It helped the bugs with their evasion and situational awareness while the other two got to work on hitting moving targets. This was so Shino could set up camp, and find the kindling necessary to light a fire. Ash sees that his pokémon are all on task, so he starts to hunt for edible plant life not too far from camp. He did grab his backpack so he would have the containers he needed to store everything in for transport.

They had all studied intensely just so they could live off the land. Until they started earning money by challenging gyms, pick up battles, tournaments, and in Naruko's case Contests the more they could get from nature the better. This also meant that they could let their pokémon forage. Well, they'd gather the leaves for the Caterpie, and Shino's Weedle themselves as they could get eaten. Shino had, had his Weedle for a while, and Ash would hate for Shino to lose his starter to anything other than natural causes, or going down with one helluva fight. Naruko was actually cutting off some weaker limbs, and then tossing them down to Shino for their herbivores. Once the Caterpie and Weedle evolved they could forage for themselves. No sane pokémon would dare to piss off a Beedrill. Even Ursaring turned tail and ran from an angry Beedrill.

He left the mushrooms alone because he still had a hard time telling poisonous from non-poisonous, wild vegetables and herbs on the other hand along with fruits and berries were very much on the list, though he left Tamato Berries alone, he didn't think he had any pokémon that liked their food _that_ spicy. He returns to camp once he has gathered enough for everyone. Naruko carried water purification tablets with her, just in case, but they did have filled thermoses with water. " Not a bad haul, Ash. " Naruko says from her perch on a sturdy tree branch.

Shino just nods, and Naruko jumps down to the ground lightly, " Guess it's time to eat. "

" Indeed. " Shino says, and the three friends quickly concoct their meals while letting their pokémon other than the bugs go forage for themselves.

" How long can we stay and train? " Ash asks.

Shino pulls out his PokéGear, " We can stay for eight days, then we need to make our way to Pewter City, that will give Naruko ample enough time to get a Contest Pass, and register for the Pewter City Contest. "

Ash nods thoughtfully at this, and just then a Delibird arrives, handing Ash a package. Naruko tosses Delibird an Occa Berry, and Delibird caws happily before heading out. " Hand me the Rainbow Wing, Ash. Once I have the Wing on the chain only a blood Uzumaki, or you, yourself can remove it from you. High level Fuuinjutsu was used in the making of this strong, thin chain. "

Ash hands the package and Rainbow Wing over to Naruko, he trusted her and Shino implicitly. They believed in his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, and Shino had already told him that he would be one of Ash's Elite Four once he became a Champion of a Region. Naruko hands Ash's new Rainbow Wing necklace to him, and Ash manages to work the clasp on his own, it wasn't quite big enough to go on over his head for a reason. The clasp sealed the chain to Ash's own unique chakra, though it also took in his Aura as well. Naruko had mentioned that Ash had powerful Aura as well, so the sealing array on his chain was altered to make it even harder to remove it from him, and only the owner could remove it of their own _free will_. Genjutsu and psychic suggestion were taken into account when the sealing arrays for the chains were made.

There was a reason why the Uzumakis were the only ones whom could make chains for Legendary Artifacts like a Rainbow Wing. Though Naruko had been sent books on the sealing arts as all Uzumaki were taught, as she was an orphan her education was behind that of others in her age group. Once her fellow clansmen find out she is the last mainline Uzumaki they'd make damned sure to train her up, though she did send a request for a special jacket in the same style as Shino's that would protect his kikaichū from all elements.

Ash admires his new necklace, especially the chain, it was thin, but looked incredibly strong, " How did you get this for free? "

" When my extended family I have yet to meet was informed one of my traveling companions got a Rainbow Wing directly from Ho-oh they offered the service for free. There are a lot of unscrupulous people that would just love to get their hands on something like your Rainbow Wing, Ash. My maternal clan specializes in the Sealing Arts, and very intricate sealing arrays are used for the chains they make for Legendary Artifacts, yours is slightly more specialized due to your inborn talent for Aura as well. I can't really go into too many specifics because in the sealing arts for my maternal heritage I'm quite far behind, but sealing comes easily for an Uzumaki, just like you seem to have a gift for battling. "

Ash thinks this over, " That makes sense, and I do get my battling talent from my father. "

Blue Point Isle, later that day:

" Hey, Aki, that Delibird we sent out just got back. The Uzumaki Lugia saved has an Aburame with her. She sent a picture of his jacket, and requested one that would protect his kikaichū from the elements. Apparently Lugia saved him as well. " a random Uzumaki says.

Uzumaki Aki blinks, " Huh, there are plenty of orphaned Uzumaki in the Elemental Nations, I suppose a few could have settled in Konoha. I'll get to work on the jacket right away, we do this right we could gain an alliance with the Aburame, depending on whom is with the replanted Uzumaki. " Aki happened to be the head Tailor/Seamstress so sending her the request was a no brainer. The Uzumaki on Blue Point Island would be in for one helluva shock once they found out exactly whom the replanted Uzumaki happened to be. None of them were in the know about the fact that Kushina, the Clan Heiress, had been the one sent to Konoha to become the new Jinchuriki, and that her daughter, the new Heiress, was the replanted Uzumaki traveling with an Aburame, the Aburame Heir to be exact.

Mt. Silver:

Red, _The Fighter_, sighs wearily, while happy his son was finally setting out on his journey he was also concerned about the fact that Team Rocket activity was on the rise. Apparently Giovani had done the smart thing, and bided his time to rebuild his empire. The last thing Red wanted was for Ash to have to deal with Team Rocket. Of course, any member of Team Rocket old enough to have been a member when he was just starting out on his journey was going to be flat out terrified he'd curb stomp them again. Admittedly Gold had done the curb stomping in Johto, but Team Rocket members still feared to speak his name. One instance of them going after his son that he heard about, and he was coming down off of Mt. Silver, and reminding Giovani that _The Fighter _still lived.

Viridian Forest:

Naruko and Ash have taken to sparring with what little of Taijutsu they know. Shibi had ensured that his son and Naruko had the Academy Taijutsu style memorized _correctly_, as the academy had kept trying to sabotage Naruko for her tenant. Shino heads out to hunt for Berries, recalling his bug types, no need to borrow trouble after all. He was hoping his surrogate sister would take the opportunity to tell Ash about her tenant. He understood why she was _terrified_ to do so though. Konoha had done her no favors with how they had treated her. Only himself and his clan, along with Lord Third, and the Ichirakus had actually treated her decently. Her having _trust Issues_ was to be expected.

Ash blocks a roundhouse kick, and dodges a left hook before catching Naruko's arm with his, and sweeps her feet out from under her. Naruko pulls him down on top of her, only Ash quickly releases her, and somersaults over her, placing his hands firmly on the ground he pushes off into a handspring, " Did you really think you'd get me with that again? " Ash asks her.

Naruko grins, " I had to take the chance, Ash. I give it a few more years for your hormones to kick in fully, and then you'll be _letting_ me pull that off. "

Ash has to laugh at this, " Fair point, Naruko. "

The raven haired boy moves his head to the side as the blonde girl was suddenly in front of him, and shifts to his left just enough to block the knee that would have impacted his gonads rather painfully even as he sends his left elbow towards Naruko's nose. The blonde leans her head back, and brings her left leg up in a kick that Ash blocks with his right arm. Ash had picked up Taijutsu rather quickly, and happened to have the instincts of a true shinobi. They leap back from each other grinning, while he knew whatever had happened to bring Naruko and Shino into his life was bad, he could only be grateful he'd met them. Brown eyes take in the blonde across from him, " Naruko, I've never asked, but _why_ were you and Shino brought to Pallet Town from the Elemental Nations? " Ash asks her.

Naruko sighs at this question, " To understand that you would need the back story. Short of it is that due to something outside of my control that happened on the very day I was born, I was the Village Pariah with Shino as my only friend. Not only did the humans attack me, so did the Pokémon, wild and partnered. Shino was constantly having to use his Kikkaichū to drain the mobbing pokémon to the point of unconsciousness that were attacking me. It came to a head when Lugia acted to save myself, Shino, and Shino's Weedle. One of our Chunin instructors in Pokémon battling had his Magmar or Magmortar, I honestly don't remember anymore, use Fire Blast against Shino and his Weedle to psychologically wound me. As Shino happened to be my only damned friend at the time I interposed myself in between. Lugia blocked the Fire Blast with Aero Blast, and brought us to Pallet Town. "

Ash cocks his head to the side, " What the Hell happened on the day you were born to cause you to become the Village Pariah? "

" Have you ever heard of the Bijuu, Ash? " Naruko asks instead, running a hand through her blonde bangs.

" I read about them in one of Shino's scrolls he happened to have with him, how there are nine beasts made of chakra that have one to nine tails, and that they were divided between the Elemental Nations as a deterrent to war by the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama. Why? "

" Was the term Jinchuriki mentioned in that scroll? " Naruko asks.

Ash searches his memory, " It was mentioned that the Shodaime's wife, Uzumaki Mito had sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside herself…" Ash trails off, " A Jinchuriki is in essence a sealing scroll for a Tailed Beast or Bijuu, right? "

Naruko nods at this, " My mother was the second for the Kyuubi, and only an Uzumaki can actually handle the Kyuubi. The only time a Jinchuriki's seal weakens is in childbirth. Dad had no choice but to reseal Kyuubi into me after he was extracted from mom. Kyuubi was placed under a rather potent Genjutsu and used as a weapon against the village. Someone decided to reveal my status to the adults..."

Ash swears under his breath, " They saw you as the Kunai instead of the Scroll? What the Hell were they getting stoned on, and where can we get some? This changes nothing, Naruko. "

The ravenette male swears internally at the palpable relief that washes over the blonde female. Konoha's citizens had royally fucked her over. No wonder Shino had been exceedingly quick to put a stop to any form of harassment towards his surrogate sister. He'd basically been forced to stand back and watch her be belittled, battered, bruised, and abused all so morons could have a convenient scapegoat for their misplaced feelings, be they grief, anger, despair...why adults had to be so damned stupid all the time Ash would never understand. Making sure Naruko sees him coming he pulls her into a hug, the blonde had been starved of _positive physical affection_ for her entire life pretty much. Ash knew Shino and his Clan would have done what they could, along with the select few others that actually treated Naruko as a person, like the Ichirakus she'd mentioned on occasion.

Ash frowns at how tense Naruko was before she'd relaxed in his arms. He was going to need to talk to Shino to try and get a grasp on how horrific Naruko's childhood had actually been. Naruko had been _orphaned_ on the very day she was born, and Ash knew he couldn't even begin to come close to understanding what that was like as he still had both of his parents. Yeah, his Dad had to leave when he was four for his own safety, but it had been his Dad to give him _The Talk_, and he still received gifts. His dad still made his presence felt, even if he had to keep his distance. Naruko didn't even have that in her life, a blood relative that was absent for her own safety.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Weedle- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie- female

Horsea x5- (at Oak's lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie- male

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 5

Viridian Forest:

A new day has dawned, and once again the Pallet Town Genin Team is training their pokémon, though Ash and Naruko were working on their chakra control as well with the tree climbing exercise. Shino had left his Weedle and Caterpie behind with Ash and Naruko while he goes out looking for Pinsir, hoping he got lucky since they weren't actually native to Viridian Forest when he comes across a Swarm of Kricketot. He catches all five of them, sending four back to Professor Oak's Ranch while keeping a male with himself. That would be all he'd keep on himself so he could keep his Heracross once it hatched. Poochyena and Krabby were enjoying their time with their trainer, and battling swarms also helped them to deal with multiple opponents at the same time, along with their teamwork and situational awareness.

The Aburame Heir looks at the trees around himself, and sends his allies out to see if there were any Ledyba or Spinarak hiding in them. He had no pokémon on him that knew Headbutt to knock them out, this would be an easier way. Through this method he gains a Spinarak and Ledyba for himself as well, though they were sent to Oak's Ranch. Personally Shino could not wait until they started traveling through Johto, he _so wanted to thoroughly school Bugsy_, the Azalea Town Gym Leader. As he continues his way through Viridian Forest, bonding with his Poochyena and Krabby his companions are working hard on their tree climbing though they were also keeping their pokémon on task as well. The bug types were being guarded by the Poochyena and Kuwa. Though if Pikachu saw any flying types heading for them he electrocuted them, no questions asked, Ash did catch a female Pidgeotto that Pikachu zapped the one time.

One Island:

Uchiha Obito looks at his family's Patron Legendary in shock, " What you're telling me is that Konoha disrespected Minato-sensei's last wish for his daughter to be seen as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi no Kitsune from destroying the village, treated her as a scapegoat to the point Kushina-nee's patron Legendary Lugia intervenes, and relocates sensei's daughter, the Aburame Clan Heir, and their pokémon to Pallet Town. There they meet Arceus' Chosen One, become friends with him, wake up his chakra, and they are all traveling together. Do I have that right so far? " Obito asks.

Moltres nods at this, " Next, Raikou has suggested I essentially become their Jonin sensei even though I am still technically a Chunin right? You do realize that I only know the Great Fire Ball Technique, Hiding Like Mole, and the Academy Three, right? "

Obito laughs his ass off when he finds out about what Fugaku's brother did, " Take me to Fuschia City first so Koga can get me up to speed on my Jutsu since I'm Fire and Earth. Hopefully with Koga's help I can actually get up to Jonin level without actually being a Jonin. Once that's done you can take me to them, or I can just wait in Fuschia City until they get there since Koga does happen to be a Gym Leader. Man, those stuck up bastards would be pissed to find out he specialized in Poison Types. Oh, can you get me a Litten? "

Moltres nods at this request, like most Uchiha, save for Koga and his daughter, Obito specialized in Fire Types, and had chosen a Chimchar egg for his first pokémon, had managed to catch a Tochic during the catch Tora mission, and a Numel during the War with Iwa. If not for the fact that Obito had the pokémon egg he won as a prize in a sealing scroll getting crushed to save Kakashi would have destroyed his egg. Through the benevolence of the Legendaries he didn't even carry any scars from his injuries. Unknown to Obito the cackling he'd let loose when his egg had hatched had caused Kakashi, and the entire Uchiha Clan bar Shisui to shudder. Why would Obito cackle upon the hatching of his egg? He'd ended up with a rare female Zorua that was shiny yet too.

Moltres had informed him of Itachi killing the Clan in order to stop them from committing a Coup d'etat against the Hokage. The only Uchiha left in Konoha was little Sasuke, Mikoto and that bastard Fugaku's youngest child. That meant that the Uchiha Clan was essentially relocated to the Kanto region. Hm, he'd have to talk with Koga and see if he'd be willing to have a few more kids, and make a proper Uchiha Clan.

Fuschia City:

To say Koga and his daughter are stunned when a young man appears in front of them in a flash of fire is putting it mildly, " Hey there, I'm Obito Uchiha, Moltres saved me during the Third Shinobi World War after I donated my left Sharingan eye to my teammate whom lost his left eye. Thanks to the Legendaries I'm scar free, and I was part of he whom became the Fourth Hokage's genin team. Officially my rank is Chunin, and I've been tasked to train my sensei's only living legacy along with Arceus' Chosen One, and the Aburame Heir as my genin team. I came here so Koga could get my skills up to Jonin, as my jutsu library sucks. "

Koga's eyebrows twitch at this, but at least the young man wasn't an arrogant bastard like most Uchiha, " Oh, the Clan got slaughtered because they were planning a Coup d'etat, leaving only six living Uchiha, and yes, Madara _is still alive_. "

The twitch stops when Koga learns this, " Whom are the other two? "

" Your nephews Itachi and Sasuke. " Obito answers.

" I see, well, I suppose I can get you up to Jonin level. Whom was the Fourth Hokage anyhow? "

" Minato Namikaze, and he married Kushina Uzumaki. Unlike the Uchiha and Namikaze, the Uzumaki were smart, and some of them left the Elemental Nations and settled on Blue Point Island of the Whirl Islands in Johto. " Obito answers promptly.

" Janine, looks like I will be dating once more. The Uchiha Clan will rise from the ashes like our Patron, and no longer will the arrogance that ran rampant be tolerated. Besides, nothing would piss my brother off more than for me to be the new Clan Head. I will need to get in touch with the Fire Daimyo though, and officially move the Uchiha Clan. I'll also pray to Moltres to get my youngest nephew in our care. Hopefully the Uchiha Arrogance has not taken hold in him yet. If it has, Janine, you have my full permission to beat it out of him. "

" Understood, father. Obito could help teach at our ninja school, this way he gains experience teaching as well. " Janine says.

" True enough, daughter. "

Viridian Forest:

Naruko and Ash have taken a break for lunch, and their pokémon gather around them. A Butterfree had brought them a note from Shino, whom stated he was slipping out of the Forest back towards Kanto Route 3 to catch a Pineco since they happened to be bug types, and he neglected to think of doing so sooner. Kuwa gets some dead branches with leaves on them for Weedle and the Caterpie to eat while the others are given permission to go forage one at a time. This was so the others would still be there to protect Weedle and the Caterpie. Specifically Pikachu and Kuwa since they were faster and had distance attacks. Naruko was also still brainstorming on how to show off Izanami's Poison Fang in a unique fashion. The blonde pauses in her thinking, and turns to Ash, " How would you show off Izanami's Poison Fang in an Appeals Round? "

With that Ash and Naruko were brainstorming together while the non-bug pokémon protected the bug types with them. Kuwa in particular _did not want to find out what Shino would do if two of his pokémon were eaten on HER WATCH._ Aburame were terrifying when they were pissed off. Kuwa and Naruko were some of the only ones outside of the Aburame Clan that could actually read their body language very well. Naruko would laugh her ass off when she found out what Shibi did during a Council Meeting, especially to protect her inheritance. Though once she reached Blue Point Isle in Johto a delegation of Uzumaki would make their way to Konoha, and put the _Fear of Pissed off Uzumaki Females_ into the ignorant fools. Yes, all of them would be female, on the same schedule, and would enter Konoha _during that time of the month_. Inuzuka Tsume _would laugh her ass off_ when she realized they did that deliberately.

Shino returned to find his friends still brainstorming ideas for using Poison Fang in a unique manner for the appeals round in Pewter City. The Aburame Heir had not realized that Ash happened to have the mind of a Coordinator and the soul of a Gym Battler. He was now wondering if Ash had actually helped Naruko with her pranks in Pallet Town. " Hey, bro, get your Pineco? " Naruko asks him when the brainstorming stops, and the pair decide to test out some of their ideas.

" I did, yes. " Shino admits, " I also found a few new bug species for my clan as well, and sealed them properly. "

Ash stretches as he stands up, " I'm gonna go hunt for some trainers to battle as practice. Poochyena, you can lead me back here, right? I have a horrible sense of direction. "

His Poochyena yips a confirmation to this question, " Let me know how the ideas work out, Naruko. " Ash adds as he hoists his backpack on. Pikachu settles on his right shoulder, he recalls Caterpie, Tentacool, Chinchou, and Magikarp while letting Poochyena stay out as well.

" Sure thing, Ash. " Naruko says, already gathering materials for Poison Fang appeals round ideas. She happened to be the Orange Demon Queen of Pranks, dattebane! If she couldn't come up with completely new ideas after watching several contests she wasn't trying hard enough! She knew she most likely wouldn't get Top Coordinator in Kanto, but she could aim for the top ten.

Kuwa was working on making her attacks beautiful and powerful while at the same time she was flying through the trees at top speed to work on her situational awareness. Raiu was working on his aim, and how quickly he could charge up his attacks. Once he realized his trainer happened to be an aspiring Coordinator he understood what he needed to do. Watching Kuwa gave him an even greater understanding, his trainer wasn't going to sacrifice power for beauty, no she was going to make damned sure she maintained _both_. Raiu could get behind that, and he also would hit Bōfū with attacks on occasion in order to help his comrade gain experience to actually get a usable attack. Splash was one of the most useless attacks in existence, right up there with Mudbray having Mud Sport in their learnset. What the _Hell had Arceus been thinking with that one anyhow_?

Bōfū understood the reasoning, and was just grateful his trainer had caught him, and would take the time to raise him up into a powerful Gyarados. Most beginning trainers ignored Magikarp, and most that started in Pallet Town never thought about going fishing either. Though he had started working on Bounce as well, if only to gain more experience. It _sucked _only having Splash until level fifteen when he would gain Tackle. He couldn't even learn anything through TM until he evolved! Though by working on Bounce he was also working on his Stamina, which was helpful.

Ash meanders his way through the forest, with the Kikaichu Shino left on him the Weedle evolutionary line would leave him alone. He had already battled Bug Catcher Mike, Bug Catcher Ted, Junior Trainer Herbert, and Lass Talia gaining his team experience, and earning him some Poké Dollars. He'd also found several TM's, some Potions, a few Nuggets, an Ether, and a Revive as well. There was also some battles with wild pokémon interspersed between his trainer battles too. He pauses when his Poochyena starts tugging on his right pants leg, and the pup indicates for his trainer to follow him. Poochyena had already promised he could lead Ash back to his friends, so the almost eleven year old follows immediately. His brown eyes widen in horror when he discovers just what had concerned his pup so much.

Laying on its side, its breathing labored, was a serpentine pokémon with a primarily yellow body, pink underside, and pink-and-cream-striped back. Its head is round with a wide mouth extending under its jowls and curving up toward the middle of its face. Its chin is pink with two rounded prongs. Its eyes—round and rimmed with pink—are kept closed, revealing its cream-colored eyelids. On this pokéon's upper back are two small, white, bird-like wings split into two sections each. Its body ends in a striped, drill-like tail. Ash could not believe he was looking at a _shiny Dunsparce_. He had never been more grateful for Naruko's ability in gambling as he grabs a Max Potion and uses it on Dunsparce. Then he gently picks up the Land Snake Pokémon, and looks at his Poochyena, " Let's head back, boy, and if we can avoid other trainers that would be good. "

Poochyena yips in understanding, and leads the way back to Naruko and Shino. The pair both raise their eyebrows when Ash, Pikachu, Poochyena, and Dunsparce arrive. Dunsparce was snuggling into Ash, and he calls out his Chinchou, " Hey, girl, would it offend you too much if I sent you to the Ranch for a little bit so I can keep Dunsparce with me? "

Chinchou listens to the explanation Poochyena gives, and looks her trainer in the eye before indicating she would not be offended in the slightest. " I'll bring you back after I beat Brock, you'll be useful in Cerulean City. " He returns her, and uses Dexter to send her to the Ranch before pulling out a Heal Ball to catch Dunsparce in. Dunsparce allows the capture, and Ash calls his newest pokémon back out, " Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. When discovered, the Dunsparce uses its tail to burrow into the earth and evade capture. This Dunsparce is female, has the egg move Headbutt, with the Ability of Serene Grace, and the Hidden Ability of Rattled. " Ash hits a few buttons, " Serene Grace boosts the 10% flinch chance due to King's Rock or Razor Fang to 20%. Rattled, when in battle, a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a Bug-, Dark-, or Ghost-type damaging move, its Speed is increased by one stage. No immunity is granted to these types of moves, however. If a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a Bug-, Dark-, or Ghost-type multi-strike move such as Pin Missile, each hit activates this Ability. Rattled has no effect outside of battle however. "

Ash smiles as he looks down at his new Dunsparce, " I don't know what happened to you, but you are an awesome pokémon. "

Dunsparce chitters happily at this, and is content to remain on her new Trainer's lap. Nothing could bring her down now, he had saved her when her old trainer had abandoned her after she hatched as a Shiny pokémon here in the Forest. The native pokémon had been cruel to her, and yet her new trainer's Poochyena had led him right to her. She does start when small insects crawl over her, until she realizes her trainer is remaining calm, " Easy, girl, that's just Shino checking to make sure you don't have any infestations to worry about. " Ash soothes her.

Shino's allies destroy the infestation the Max Potion had missed with extreme prejudice. While his clan may work with insects, they would not tolerate any that caused harm like fleas, ticks, mites, worms, and the like. The Inuzuka Clan paid them very well to keep their partners, canine and pokémon free of such nonsense. " Ash, you can find pokémon by using Headbutt on trees. Once Dunsparce is up for it, she may be able to help you and Naruko out. I'd say give her a day, and if she's not ready to battle head back to Viridian City to get her treated. " Shino says.

Ash cocks his head to the side, " Sounds good. Up for a spar, Shino? Dunsparce, I'm a Shinobi in training. I don't just train my pokémon, I train myself as well. "

He passes her to Naruko, and Dunsparce settles in easily enough as the pokémon that were out ready themselves to watch the humans spar. Shino knew damned well his clan's weaknesses and was working to overcome them in any way he could. Sadly until they reached Fuschia City weapons were out of the question, but maybe once his Heracross hatched they would all have a new way to train.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Weedle- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie- female

Kricketot- male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie- male

Dunsparce- shiny female

Pidgeotto- female(at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 6

Viridian Forest:

Naruko grins wickedly as she and Ash come up with a rather unique idea to show off Izanami's Poison Fang, by using her tail to bat small rocks into the air, and then nail each one before it hit the ground with Poison Fang. While Izanami is getting strength and stamina training, Naruko asks Ash to pick up some jaw strengthening toys since he would be heading into Viridian City to have Nurse Joy check over his new Dunsparce, just to err on the side of caution. Naruko had agreed to transfer the funds to his Trainer Account once they reached Pewter City. Ash could agree to that, and he had been in some trainer battles, Naruko hadn't yet. Then again, Naruko needed the most work on her chakra control, and spent a lot of time doing that while overseeing her team's training as well.

Shino's Weedle had finally evolved into Kakuna that morning, and was likely to be the only Beedrill Ash would never run from. Though as long as Shino was around Ash didn't need to worry about that anyhow. Krabby, Caterpie, Poochyena, and Kricketot were all working hard as well. Shino may be a Bug Type Specialist, but that didn't mean he couldn't have other types. Most he would catch for trading purposes. Kanto didn't have very many interesting Bug Types, but trading was always a viable option. Look at what Naruko had done so she could have an Alolan Meowth, caught a Ratata with an unusual egg move for Professor Kukui to study. Then again Naruko also entered contests for Pokémon eggs as well, which was how she'd gotten his Heracross egg, and Ash's egg as well.

Shino knew his surrogate sister knew exactly what would hatch out of that egg, but she wasn't telling either one of them as she wanted Ash to be surprised. He supposed he could understand that.

Viridian City:

Ash walks into the Pokémon Center, and hands Nurse Joy Dunsparce's Heal Ball, explaining what had happened, and that he was erring on the side of caution. Since a thorough check up would take a while he heads out to get the jaw strengthening toys Naruko had requested for Izanami. While at the Poké Mart he picks up a few things for himself as well, including getting any and all magazines with contests in them. He'd hand them over to Naruko, letting her enter the contests. The one contest was for a Torchic egg, and he really wanted a Blaziken. Naruko didn't mind using her luck for the sake of her friends. Hence her fleecing Professor Oak at poker to get all of them things that would help them out later on down the road. Especially the Red, Blue, and Yellow Flutes. Red broke Attraction, Blue woke pokémon up, and Yellow ended confusion. Attract was a pain in the ass move to deal with, and Ash was grateful to have a Red Flute at his disposal, though he did make sure to keep the gender of his team members in mind. Attract only worked on the opposite gender. The only female pokémon he had on hand at the moment were his Tentacool and Dunsparce.

A boutique catches his eye and he makes his way in. While there was no way in _Hell_ he was replacing his official pokémon league hat, he could get some more shoes, socks, and pants. He already had gear for all weathers and terrains, though he would double check to make sure he had what he'd need to survive in a blizzard on his own. That had been about the only eventuality he hadn't taken into consideration, nor had his mother. He frowns when he realizes there was no way he'd be able to afford what he needed, and heads out after making the purchases he could to find a secluded area, and dials up a number on his PokéGear, " Hello, Ash. "

" Hey, Dad, been awhile. " Ash says, he was so very grateful to Naruko for fleecing Professor Oak if only for his PokéGear.

" It has, but you called me for a reason, didn't you? "

" I did, I realized that I don't have the gear I need to survive getting trapped in a blizzard alone, and at the moment it would take far too long to earn it, unless of course I have Naruko fleece some people out of their money through poker. " Ash admits.

He can hear his dad howling with laughter on the other side of the conversation, " I have really got to meet Naruko and Shino. I'll forward the money you need to your trainer's account. So how far along are you on your journey? "

Ash grins, " Training in Viridian Forest, though I found an abandoned shiny Dunsparce so I'm currently back in Viridian City. Naruko, Shino, and I are all working on our chakra control, though Shino is taking the opportunity to add more Bug Types to his team. His Weedle just recently evolved into Kakuna as well. "

" You found a _Shiny Dunsparce_ abandoned in Viridian Forest? " Red asks him, incredulous, and there was also a hint of pouting in his tone.

" Catch a Ditto, or convince Auntie Green to let us borrow hers, and if my Dunsparce is agreeable I'll let you have an egg. " Ash ripostes.

" Fair enough. Anything else, Ash? "

" Yeah, I have a Rainbow Wing, given to me by Ho-oh directly on the first day of my journey. Naruko contacted her extended Clan members on Blue Point Isle to make an appropriate chain for my Rainbow Wing as well. Naruko is the last Mainline Uzumaki, making her the future Clan Head. " Ash tells his father.

Silence can be heard from the other end for a long while, " Ash, son, please be careful. You know what my journey was like, I never shied away from telling you that, even if I just gave you an overview, you do know. "

" I have Naruko and Shino with me. Maybe, should you ever meet Naruko, she may just trust you enough to tell you exactly why her maternal patron Legendary felt it necessary to remove her, her only friend until me, and their pokémon from the Elemental Nations. "

" Which Legendary is the patron of her maternal lineage? "

" Lugia, and Naruko has a Silver Wing. Shino's patron is Genesect. Do we actually have a patron Legendary? " Ash asks.

That startles a laugh out of his father, " Either Mew or Deoxys. "

Ash blinks, " You don't know? "

" Both want the position, and both are unwilling to share. " is the deadpanned response.

" Geez, so many sentient beings fighting over you. Any idea on when you're going to give me some siblings, because we both know mom sure as Hell isn't? " Ash inquires of his father.

A sigh can be heard at this question, " She's currently in Johto, something came up that needed _The Healer_. "

" I see. You know, I wouldn't mind a Munchlax. " Ash comments idly, " Bye, Dad. "

Mt. Silver:

Red Ketchum, _The Fighter/Battler_, can only stare at his vid phone, and curse his son out for hanging up on him with that tidbit about wanting a Munchlax. He'd need a Full Incense and a Ditto for that since he did have Snor. He runs a hand through his hair, and recalls his team save for Aero. He needed to visit Gold, and Gold would definitely have Full Incense. He knew Ash wanted his Snor's child, and Snor didn't mind being bred every so often. Neither did Vee for that matter. Pika would only sire children with ChuChu, and Red couldn't blame his buddy for that. He does transfer the money to Ash's account before he leaves though.

Viridian City:

Ash smirks, he loved his Auntie Green, and she in turn adored Naruko, and had no problems refining Naruko's natural talents which meshed so well with Green's. Naruko wasn't a larcenous soul per se, but due to how she'd grown up she was a very skilled cutpurse and moon curser. Add in Naruko's insane luck with gambling...Auntie Green adored her surrogate daughter. Gary would be kicking himself for not thinking to get Naruko to fleece his Gramps for hard to get things for himself. He makes his way to the camping supply store, and stocks up on what he would need to survive a blizzard on his own. Instinct was telling him it would be prudent to do so, and ever since meeting Naruko and Shino he never disregarded his instincts.

Once he's ensured he can survive alone in a blizzard, and stows the supplies in their proper pockets he heads back to the Pokémon Center. By this time his Dunsparce might be ready to leave, and he could go rejoin his traveling companions. He enters just as it's announced his Dunsparce is ready, and he heads up to the desk to claim her Heal Ball from Chancey. " I hope there wasn't anything too horribly wrong with my Dunsparce. "

" No, she'll need mashed and liquid foods until she's older, but she's healthy for an infant abandoned in Viridian Forest immediately after hatching. " Nurse Joy says.

" Thanks for checking her over for me. Any other special dietary needs? "

" No, but you should have her checked at Pewter City once you arrive. "

" I will, and thanks again, Nurse Joy, Chancey. "

" Chancey(You're welcome). "

Ash makes his way back to Viridian Forest, but takes his time, mostly to battle against wild pokémon and trainers. He had to get his team experience and earn money somehow, right? Battling Weedle and Ratata got old, but experience was experience. He did catch a female Nidoran though before he rejoined his friends, and he looks at Naruko, handing her the magazines with the contests in them, and the jaw strengthening toys, " I really want that Torchic egg, and put your luck to work on getting me an Everstone for my new female Nidoran, only female Nidoran can breed after all. "

Naruko cackles at what Ash says, " Borrow Green-kaa-san's Ditty so I can have a Torchic as well? "

Ash gives her a deadpanned look, " You ask that of Auntie Green, or catch a Ditto, with your luck it would be a shiny one as well. "

Naruko rubs the back of her head in embarrassment before continuing to fill out the contest entry forms. Ash wasn't shy about taking advantage of her luck, especially to his own benefit. Green-kaa-san also had her enter contests whenever she was around. Green was currently taking advantage of the Poké Pelago in Alola, " Any fossil requests before I call, Green-kaa-san? She's in Alola right now. "

" I would like a Claw Fossil, Naruko. " Shino says.

Ash thinks about this for a bit, " I want a Jaw Fossil, Sail Fossil, and Armor Fossil. My dad could breed Aero. "

" Cool, and I'll make sure she saves an Everstone for you, Ash. " Naruko says, and uses tree climbing to get some privacy for the call, giving the filled out forms to Shino to hold on to. She jumps back down when done, " She'll send the fossils and your Everstone via Delibird Deliveries when she has them. "

" Understood, Naruko. " Shino says.

" Kuwa, can you find a Delibird Deliveries pokémon so I can enter all these contests I've filled the forms out for? " Naruko calls up to her starter.

" Mur krow(Sure thing). " Kuwa caws in affirmation.

Naruko hands Izanami the weakest jaw strengthening toy to play with while she works with Bōfū and Raiu. " Hey, Shino, " Naruko says as she looks through Ramen, " Think Kakuna would be willing to teach Raiu Signal Beam. Raiu can learn it through tutoring after all. "

" Kakuna has no problems with this, Naruko. " Shino says, and Raiu goes off a little ways to train with Kakuna.

Ash stretches and uses Dexter to see what egg moves his pokémon have. He discovers that his Poochyena has Thunder Fang, and he smirks, " Pikachu, think you can help Poochyena out with Thunder Fang. You know electricity better than a Dark Type after all. "

Pikachu jumps down from his shoulder and leads Poochyena off for some electric type training. Shino already had his Weedle now Kakuna teach his Caterpie Electro Web which would come in handy in Cerulean City. Ash blinks when he sees Shino's Caterpie practicing Electro Web, and looks at the Bug Type Specialist, " Could you help my Caterpie learn Electro Web too, Shino? "

" A most prudent decision, Ash. I would be honored to help your Caterpie learn Electro Web. " Shino says.

" Keep working on Bounce, Bōfū. I know it sucks to only know Splash for so damned long. " Naruko says, until he leveled up sufficiently there was no way in hell Bōfū would be useful in battle, even for Contests, but Naruko understood the value of Hard Work. Gyarados were such versatile pokémon after all, able to learn all sorts of moves through TM's and with her ability to gamble...she wouldn't be strapped for cash, _ever_.

She knew damned well Ash and Shino fully intended to set her loose on the Celadon Game Corner. Kuwa returns just then with a Delibird she'd come across, and Naruko looks at Shino whom hands her all the contest entry forms, " Delibird, can you make sure all these entry forms reach their intended recipients for me, please? " Naruko asks, and she also pulls out an Occa Berry for Delibird, " To protect you from Fire Types. "

Delibird caws happily and agrees to deliver the entry forms. He also holds onto the Occa Berry, there were some unscrupulous trainers that tried to steal from him, and that Occa Berry would come in handy, " Also, can any of your kin make deliveries to the Elemental Nations, Shino needs to get in contact with his Clan? "

Delibird shakes his head regretfully, and Naruko signs, " Know of any insect summon contracts lying around anywhere? " Naruko asks next.

Delibird nods at this, and indicates he would be back after making his deliveries. Shino looks at his surrogate sister, " I must say, that was some very quick thinking. A summon would be able to deliver messages to my Clan back home. "

" I know you don't have a lot of chakra to spare, but maybe a boss insect won't take too much chakra. " Naruko admits.

" This is true. My allies eat up a lot of my chakra. " Shino admits.

Ash looks between his friends, " Summon? "

Shino takes the opportunity to explain, and since he was used to explaining things in a manner in which Naruko understood he uses the same method for Ash. Ash's brown eyes widen at this, " I see, so you gaining a summoning contract would allow you to communicate with your clan back in Konoha. That makes sense, but wouldn't one of them need to sign as well? "

" You have a point. Most likely my father would be the one to sign as Clan Head, while I am the Heir Apparent. " Shino states

" What about you, Naruko? " Ash asks.

" I received a dream from Raikou, my paternal patron legendary informing me whom my father happened to have been, and what his summon was. I really want the Toads, and I hope I can ask Shino's summon, should they agree to allow him to sign, to get a message to them that I want to sign their contract. " Naruko states.

Shino raises an eyebrow, " Just whom is your sire, sister? "

Naruko grins widely at this, " Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Konoha spit on his final wish for me to be seen as a heroine for holding back my tenant. "

Even Ash knew whom Minato happened to have been, the Yellow Flash, and only person to ever receive a Flee on Sight notice in the Elemental Nations Bingo Books. Shino had his school supplies in a storage scroll, so Ash was one of the select few to actually know some of the history of the Elemental Nations outside of them. For Naruko to be his daughter was major, and she had been treated like garbage because Konoha's citizens had been unable to tell the difference between the jar and the jam. It was so damned ridiculous that Ash actually had no words to describe the _sheer Idiocy of Konoha's Average Citizens_. Even Gary would be hard pressed to find actual words to describe that.

Konoha:

It was Mitarashi Anko, Konoha's Number Sadistic Snake Bitch, to see a ball of fire spirit Uchiha Sasuke off, and she cackles long and loud. Trust Koga to pull something like this once finally informed of his Clan's death, which automatically would make him the Clan Head by default considering he was in fact Fugaku's brother. Oh, the civilians were going to be _so damn pissed_ that Moltres made off with their precious little Uchiha prince. She quickly pens a note for Koga, and summons one of her snakes to get it to him. Oh, this was going to shake things up even more. Her former sensei was going to flip when he found out that Sasuke _was no longer in the Elemental Nations_. She slowly makes her way to the Hokage Tower to inform the Third that Moltres had removed Sasuke from the Elemental Nations. She was so leaving an offering for her patron legendary Giratina. Her starter was now a very powerful Gengar, and her partner for Interrogations.

Misdreavus was always fun to have around as well, and she loved her Misdreavus that went out of her way to mess with the people that treated her like pond scum. She was still trying to broker with the Yamanaka for a Bulbasaur egg, as dammit, she happened to be a Poison Type specialist! She did catch a Grimer that was now a Muk back when she was a wee genin. She also had Tentacruel, Garbodor, and an Amoonguss. She blinks, and sends off a Shadow Clone to talk to Inoichi to see if he didn't want some Foongus for his Clan. She'd have her Amoonguss breed with whatever compatible pokémon Inoichi supplied for a Bulbasaur egg! You could not find them out in the wild! It was maddening, and Bulbasaur were part Poison Type! As long as she didn't have snake Poison Types she wasn't shunned too badly by the ninja anyhow.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looks up as Anko barges into his office and shuts the door behind her. He rubs his temples wearily, as he just felt she was going to be giving him bothersome news. He grabs his pipe, " Hit me with it, Anko. "

She smirks wickedly at the casual command, " Moltres has removed Sasuke from the Elemental Nations, most likely at the behest of his uncle, Uchiha Koga. "

The Third Hokage starts swearing at this, " Damn that Koga, it would be just like him to find out about the massacre, and then reclaim his nephew! He always did like causing me headaches. This is going to be a nightmare. "

He's surprised when she suddenly exclaims excitedly, " Fuck yeah, Inoichi has finally agreed to give me a Bulbasaur egg for my Amoongus breeding with one of their compatible grass types, whichever one she picks. "

The wizened Hokage nods sagely at this, " I see, getting a coveted Bulbasaur egg is a major accomplishment. Sent a Shadow Clone. "

" I did. I really want Bulbasaur if only to train said Bulbasaur up to get a Venusaur. " Anko says.

" You do realize that you will need to be present for the council meeting I will need to call to inform the Councils that Moltres has removed Sasuke from Konoha, correct? "

" As long as I can have Gengar and Misdreavus I don't care. The civvies are going to be in a tizzy because they lost their precious prince. " Anko says with a bloodthirsty smirk.

" That is agreeable. I'll send one of my ANBU for you when it's time. "

Once she takes her leave Hiruzen bangs his head on his desk, cursing out Koga once again. Though if anyone could beat the arrogance out of Sasuke it would be his uncle. He couldn't blame Koga for leaving either. Koga just had to give him one last Arceus be damned migraine, didn't he? If he ever saw Koga again he was so shoving Enma's Adamantine Staff where the sun don't shine on his former Jonin. The civilians were going to throw a bitch fit of epic proportions, and _he was the one that had to deal with the Arceus be damned fall out_. He pens a letter to Koga, and summons one of the lesser monkey summons to take it to him. He _really needed to find a new successor, dammit_! If only Minato hadn't died all those years ago!

Who the Hell could he reasonably dump this on. Tsunade flat out refused to set foot within Konoha itself after what they did to Naruko, she would help any Konoha shinobi she found, but would not come back, with express permission from the Daimyo as well. Kakashi was a possibility, but his chronic tardiness was a detraction. Shikaku would kill him for it, even if he'd be a good choice, they needed Jiraiya to be mobile as well. Tsume wasn't a good fit, and no way in Hell would he let Hiashi have the position. Shibi and his Clan would leave just as soon as Shino could get in touch with them. Ibiki was laughable, though a good deterrent for their enemies should he become Hokage. They needed a younger person in the position that could kick ass when need be, and also handle politics as well. Might Guy was definitely not in the running for Hokage, but Shiranui Genma, he has possibilities along with Uzuki Yugao and Gekko Hayate as well.

He pens a missive to Tsunade asking her to at least wait in Tanzaku Gai so he could get one of his Jonin in good health again. Hayate's health issues had cropped up after she had left. He'd have Hayate, Genma, and Yugao deliver a scroll with the Senju accounting information, and other things Tsunade would need to look over. That would get Hayate near Tsunade, and allow for one of his Kenjutsu specialists to get back into proper fighting form. He summons another monkey to take the letter to Tsunade while he drafts the mission for Yugao, Hayate, and Genma. Once Hayate was back to full health he would order all three of them to train their asses off so one of them could take this damned hat from him and he could enjoy his retirement again!

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Weedle/Kakuna- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie- female

Kricketot- male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie- male

Dunsparce- shiny female

Pidgeotto- female(at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Nidoran- female(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

**Anko:**

Gengar- male

Misdreavus- female

Muk- male

Tentacruel- male

Garbodor-male

Amoongus- female

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 7

Fuschia City:

Koga cackles maniacally at the letter Anko sent him through her Snake summons and asks the snake to wait while he pens a reply. Janine was dealing with her younger cousin by kicking his ass, and then having their students kick his ass in taijutsu and ninjutsu as well. Moltres couldn't have timed the removal of his nephew more perfectly than doing so with Mitarashi Anko as the only witness. He also grabs the Poké Balls that held the pokémon that he had caught with Anko in mind, though none of the poison types were serpentine in nature. He'd caught her a male Nidoran, Koffing, Qwilfish, Gulpin, and Stunky. He also had one of his Venomoth's eggs in an egg case with a Luxury Ball on top of it. In the letter which had a storage scroll sealed in it, with the poké balls, and egg case sealed inside the storage scroll he gives her his Trainer ID number, and vid phone number, in code naturally, so he could help her transfer the pokémon into her name.

He has a shadow clone overseeing Obito's training to get him up to Jonin level so he could be the sensei for the child of his own genin team sensei. Obito had kept himself in shape, but now he was getting his ass trained into the ground to get his skills up to Jonin level even if he happened to still technically be a Chunin. He sends the snake off with his response to Anko, and not even twenty minutes later a small monkey summon appears before him. Once again he asks the summon to wait for him to pen a response, and this time he acts very un-Uchiha like, rolling on the floor laughing his ass off at the missive the Sandaime Hokage sent him. It always made him feel warm and fuzzy when he caused the Sandaime to go on a swearing rant verbally or written. Learning that the Civilian Council would throw an absolute bitch fit about the fact that he had reclaimed his nephew just made him feel even happier.

He writes out his response, and sends a Passimian Egg in a storage seal for the Sandaime's grandson that he had heard about through the grapevine. Though this time he encodes the message that Anko would be able to transfer the egg into Konohamaru's trainer ID when the time came. Hm, maybe he should see about getting a summon for himself, and send a genin team to the Chunin Exams? Janine was authorized to give out the Soul Badge after all, and hopefully by that time he would have a few gym trainers that were also authorized to do so. Gym Leaders did need to keep their teams in top condition, and make their presences be felt in the towns and surrounding areas, as it was their job to protect them. The Jennys may be the top law enforcers, but they couldn't handle high level threats. That was where the Gym Leaders came in, and if they couldn't handle it, well...that was when the Elite Four and Champion stepped up to the plate.

He knew the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu after all, and it would be nice to get a summon that matched him. He knew the risks, but being able to get his students over to the Elemental Nations was vital. Hm, once he had a summon he'd have to let Anko know, this way he could get a psychic type and just teleport back. There was no distance limit after all, and if need be he'd see if Bruno would want to trade a Machoke to get a Machamp once he had a Kadabra. Damn good thing he had Quick Balls, otherwise, catching an Abra was going to be a bitch and a half. Then he groans, he'd need an Experience All as well, or teach Abra a TM since the only move Abra had at first was Teleport. Training Abra and Magikarp happened to be a bloody nightmare. Magikarp didn't gain any useful attacks until level fifteen when it learned Tackle. He really wanted to ask Arceus why Splash was even a move, it did nothing at all. Unless of course Arceus happened to be a massive Troll and liked having humans ask why Splash existed and why Mudbray learned Mudsport.

Obito is currently cursing Koga's very existence for the hellacious training he was undergoing, but Minato-sensei's daughter and her ready made genin team needed training in the Ninja Arts, and needed a mobile teacher. Hence why he was getting trained into the ground, though on the plus side he was learning new jutsu as well, some based off of pokémon moves, like Lava Plume, or Poison Sting. The fact that Koga had taken to recreating pokémon moves out of boredom didn't surprise him in the slightest. Having never before seen jutsu could only be a good thing after all. Ninja were meant to be sneaky, conniving, backstabbing bitches and bastards after all. Of course, Koga was also teaching him the art of silent killing, as true ninja, you never knew they were there until it was too late.

It did bother him somewhat that he would actually have to have mistresses, but the Clan did need to be revived, and it was far easier for males to have multiple kids than females. Most men would jump at the chance to have a legal harem, Obito was not one of those men, he only wanted one significant other, but naturally his Clan had to get power hungry, forcing Itachi to kill them off! If he could do so, he would actually bitch slap Fugaku and the Elders for being so Arceus damned Stupid! Of course there would be little trust in the Clan seeing as how Madara summoned and then used the Kyuubi no Kitsune against Shodaime-sama, and then another Uchiha unsealed it from Kushina-nee forcing Minato-sensei to seal half of the Kyuubi within his own daughter! Moltres would have his eternal gratitude for saving him all those years ago.

Viridian Forest:

Night had just fallen when Delibird returns with the Summoning Contract, and Shino actually cackles when he sees what the contract is for, " This is the Ladybug Summoning Contract, which would suit my Clan perfectly. Like the Aburame ladybugs do not like pests, and the chakra requirements are not too great. I shall sign my name in blood on the Summoning Scroll, then I will endeavour to summon a Ladybug. " Shino says, and does so quickly. A ladybug the size of Ledyba arrives, " It has been a very long time since the Ladybugs have had a summoner, why should we allow your name to remain on our contract? "

" I already have a symbiotic relationship with the allies living within my body, and my Clan detests pests as much as Ladybugs do. I need a means of getting in touch with my clan back in Konoha in the Elemental Nations. I shall also endeavour to be a proper summoner for the Ladybug Clan as well. " Shino says.

" Konoha means that you are an Aburame. My name is Tentōchūhoshi, you will need to summon my dam to be a confirmed summoner, but I will agree to be your personal summons. Long have we Ladybugs wanted to be contracted to the Aburame. "

" Tentōchūhoshi, my name is Aburame Shino, Heir to the Aburame Clan. I would be honored to have you as my personal summon. I will summon your dam, how much more chakra will it take in comparison to summoning you? "

" Double what you used to summon me. " is the response.

" That is well within my limits. My tou-san will need to be allowed as a summoner so we can communicate back and forth. My tou-chan is the Head of the Aburame Clan. " Shino responds, then he quickly flashes through the signs while calling up the appropriate amount of chakra to summon Tentōchūhoshi's mother.

" Whom dares to summon Tentōchūtaiyō, the Boss of the Ladybug Summons?! "

" Aburame Shino, son of Aburame Shibi, and Heir to the Aburame Clan currently of Konoha. " Shino answers simply.

" To be a summoner of Ladybugs you must pass my test. " Tentōchūtaiyō states firmly.

" That is to be expected. May I inquire as to what this test shall be? " Shino ripostes.

" You will need to evade me until sunrise, young one. "

Shino immediately disappears while Ash and Naruko settle in for sleep. Their Poochyena were more than enough for a nightguard. No sense in them staying awake all night while Shino was being tested as the Ladybug Summoner. Tentōchūhoshi guards the Summoning Contract while the remaining humans and their pokémon sleep. Shino knew very well how ladybugs hunted, through pheromones. He quickly uses the scent nullification spray all Aburame children learn to make so hide and seek is harder for them. It also keeps the Inuzuka children from finding them as well. The version he was using was one developed in the third war to keep the Kamizuri from finding the Aburame for days at a time. It didn't work on their own allies, but every other insect...yes it did.

Tentōchūtaiyō was actually impressed that she couldn't smell the young boy out. This would definitely be interesting, to say the least. The Aburame Clan had always interested the Ladybugs, the mere fact that the boy had a way to nullify his scent without chakra was proof that the Aburame were the right summoners for them. How long would his little trick last though.

Aburame Compound, Konoha:

Shibi pauses in doing his paperwork as the head of the Aburame Clan. For some inexorable reason he felt as though his son and Heir happened to being doing the Clan proud. Why this was he had no idea, but the feeling was there. He did find amusement in the outcry of the Civilian Council when they found out Moltres had made off with Uchiha Sasuke at the request of his Uncle Koga, whom many of the Civilian portion of the Council had honestly thought long dead. He had also been able to tell that Anko was highly amused even as she looked at her new Bulbasaur egg lovingly. It was well known Anko loved Poison Types, though Ghost Types helped out in her job a lot.

Hm, perhaps he should endeavour to send his thanks to Koga for stirring the hive that is the Civilian Council of Konoha. Like Anko Koga specialized in Poison Types though his starter had been a female Salandit, if only to appease his Clan of Pyromaniacs. He finds one of the in clan poison recipes, copies it, and places the copy in a storage scroll along with a letter. He would ask Anko to send it on for him. Along with the poison recipe was the antidote recipe as well. The Aburame Clan may not look like it, but they did in fact happen to be poison users and assassins. It didn't hurt that most Bug Types were also Poison Types.

Nara Clan Compound, Konoha:

Shikaku really felt like swearing at the moment, as Koga just had to pull something like this, and naturally the only witness to Moltres reclaiming the last Uchiha in Konoha happened to be Mitarashi Anko, someone whom was looked at in scorn thanks to the fact that her teacher turned traitor. Only Naruko had ever surpassed Anko in terms of Konoha's enmity. This was going to be an absolute nightmare, especially if Koga contacted the Daimyo to pull out the Uchiha Clan funds, which would also include their investments. At least he wasn't the one in charge of the Village Budget. Once the Aburame finally left they would really be screwed, as the Aburame Clan was a lot bigger than anyone thought.

Yamanaka Clan Compound, Konoha:

Inoichi collapses on the couch of his home after removing his ninja sandals. He really wanted to hate Shibi for his suggestion of the entire village receiving counseling that the Sandaime then made a decree, but the truth was, it was needed. There was a lot of rot festering beneath the surface of Konoha, rot that needed to be removed, post haste. Too long had the civilians been allowed to use little Naruko as a scapegoat for every little thing that went wrong in their lives. The mental healing needed to start, and it was. Even the retired members of the Clan had been recalled to active service to help meet the demands of their counseling needs. The Yamanaka Clan was in for a very long next several years, at the least! This should have been done was the village was back on its feet honestly. He had also started cracking down on his daughter's foolish habits as well.

Ino really should know better than to diet, and all because she had wanted to garner the attention of Uchiha Sasuke whom was now no longer in the Elemental Nations. In his honest opinion Sasuke would be better off with his uncle since Koga would treat him like any other kid, and make damned sure to beat the arrogance and superiority complex out of his nephew. Sasuke also had an inferiority complex thanks to always being compared to Itachi and coming up short. Him being away from Konoha and the Elemental Nations could only be a good thing as it would get him away from those that worshipped the very ground he walked upon, feeding his superiority complex.

Viridian Forest:

Shino had never been more grateful that Naruko had forced him to train his stealth while wearing Kill Me Orange. It was a very effective stealth training method, as you had to be even more cognizant of your surroundings to remain effectively hidden. How his surrogate sister managed to hide in such a color he would never know, but she had broken into ANBU HQ and the Hyuuga Compound then gotten out with no one the wiser, in Kill Me Orange. If you could hide in a color that by all means everyone should see you in, then when you actually dressed for stealth, depending upon your surroundings...well you'd be nigh unto impossible to actually track down. Shino was dressed for hiding in a forest, and Naruko was working on seals that allow them all to blend in with whatever terrain they found themselves in as well.

He had not been planning to spend his night evading the boss of the Ladybug Summons, but the Ladybugs were the perfect summon for the Aburame. Time to put to good use all those stealth lessons from Naruko. He had long since learned the ambient sounds of Viridian Forest, though he would need to invest in a jacket that blended in better than his current one. It was only because of his stealth training that doubled as Hide and Seek against Naruko that he even stood a chance. All of the Aburame Children had to learn how to find her without their allies. He did wonder how his father would handle that training in their absence over the time they had been gone. Learning how to track the old fashioned way was good for them in case they couldn't use their allies. Hm, maybe an Inuzuka, or a non insect pokémon. No matter, he could ask once he passed this test.

He knew his team would be sleeping, there was no sense in them staying awake for this. Having them well rested for when he was done with this test was only logical. He would eat breakfast, and then sleep until noon, if only to keep his sleep schedule from being too messed up. He makes sure to keep his heartbeat low as well, and his breathing still and even while he evades Tentōchūtaiyō. Instinct has him staying completely still mere moments before his hunter flies slowly past his hiding place. Only when his instincts tell him he can move does he, slightly following his hunter. The best place to hide was where no one would ever expect you, and since he had been taught stealth by Naruko whom could evade the ANBU...listening to her advice only made sense.

It was like this Shino made his way through the forest, evading capture, though growing up in Konoha did teach one how to traverse through wooded areas rather easily. His step was light, no need to give his position away through stepping on a twig or something else that would make noise. It was with some sense of relief the sight of light in the horizon appearing. He had done it, and he slowly makes his way back to the campsite with his team. He arrived before Tentōchūtaiyō did, and the Ladybug Boss gives him an appraising look, " I must say, I am impressed. "

" We Aburame's developed several different methods to avoid detection via pheromones during the Third Ninja War in order to keep our rival clan the Kamizuris from finding us. Will you allow my tou-san to sign? "

" He will need to pass the test as well, but we will take messages between. Is there anything else? " Tentōchūtaiyō asks the new Ladybug Summoner.

" Yes, my female companion, Uzumaki Naruko wishes to sign the Toad Summoning Contract that her father Namikaze Minato signed before her. Raikou, the Namikaze Clan Patron informed of her sire's summon. " Shino states.

" Understood, I'll send word to Gamabunta that Minato's daughter wishes to have that part of her heritage. My daughter will stay here and wait for you to write a letter explaining all of this to your sire, Aburame Shino. " Tentōchūtaiyō states and takes the contract back with her.

Shino settles down to write a very detailed report as to everything that had gone down, and that he was now a Ladybug Summoner. He hands the finished missive to his personal summon, Tentōchūhoshi, and the summon heads off to deliver the letter. Shino eats some granola, writes a letter for his friends, and settles in to sleep until he was woken for lunch. It was easier to take a shift than staying up all night, still, the result of his test was satisfactory, and being able to unleash his new summon as a trump card was appealing.

Gold's Home:

Gold rolls his eyes at his senpai, " Yes, I have a Full Incense, and a Ditto. Leave it to your son to just say he'd like a Munchlax. It would be nice to have several Munchlax eggs again. You will deliver the egg in person, right? "

" Team Rocket is on the move again, it's better I stay in the shadows, and maybe remind them I still exist. Ash is just starting out after all. " Red replies.

" Fair enough, I'll send it via Delibird Deliveries then with a Friend Ball on top. " Gold says, he could understand waiting until Ash had a kickass team of pokémon to protect him. Then again Ash was also going to be trained as a Shinobi from the Elemental Nations which meant he himself would be able to kickass as well. Gold really didn't mind when Red brought a member of his team around to breed, he could sell those eggs for quite a bit more as he kept meticulous records for his breeding, and having one of the children of Red's pokémon around always netted him a small fortune. Having proof of the sire and dam was nice, and he always made sure to back everything up, proving the pedigree of every egg he sold, Gold was no idiot, and while he may be greedy and exaggerate to an extent, he was no idiot. " Let me know when any of your other pokémon are ready to breed. "

" I can do that, and Yellow is here in Johto at the moment. I might just hang around for a little bit, see if she comes to visit you. " Red admits, he really missed Yellow, and Pika missed ChuChu as well. It was about time he finally made his relationship with Yellow official. Ash had a point when he said Delia was never going to give him any siblings.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Kakuna- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie- female

Kricketot- male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie- male

Dunsparce- shiny female

Pidgeotto- female(at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Nidoran- female(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

**Anko:**

Gengar- male

Misdreavus- female

Muk- male

Tentacruel- male

Garbodor-male

Amoongus- female

Bulbasaur Egg

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 8

Viridian Forest:

Ash yawns as he gets up for the day, and he spies the note Shino had left for himself and Naruko, mentioning that he had indeed passed his test, and was now the Summoner of Ladybugs. The note also states that Shino would like to be woken up at noon so as to not mess his sleep schedule up too badly. The ravenette eats a couple of granola bars, and feeds his pokémon that were awake as well. He was reasonably sure his Caterpie was close to evolving, and with Shino's help his Caterpie was at peak efficiency and health as well. No one knew Bug Types like the Aburame Clan of Konoha soon to be of Kanto. Hopefully they would be able to settle near Pallet Town. Pikachu was still working on his speed, and Ash had taken to throwing small rocks at his pokémon to help them have better situational awareness as well.

He did this while working on his chakra control, as this worked on his ability to aim and hit moving targets. If a pokémon could survive getting hit by a move like Rock Throw, then they could handle having small rocks thrown at them to test their evasion capabilities along with their situational awareness as well. Once he's allowed his meal to settle he sets to work, leaving the note where Naruko was sure to find it. He stretches out thoroughly before starting the training regimen for the day. This also meant that he refilled his bag of small rocks to throw at his team. Caterpie had mastered Electroweb which was nice. Shino had taught them both how to make food to get the best out of Bug Types. He had only taught them though, since those recipes were Aburame Clan secrets.

Ash really didn't mind having to keep the recipes a secret save for when he had children, which would be a long time down the road if he had anything to say about it. All of his team save for his egg and Dunsparce were benefitting from the way they were training at the moment. Since he kept his egg on him while he was working on his chakra control up and down his designated tree. One hand to mark his progress and the other to throw stones at his team. Since he always flipped on his way down and landed on his feet there was no danger to the egg Naruko had gotten for him. He had to admit he was insanely curious as to what would hatch from his egg. He had Dunsparce watch the tutorial on Dexter for Aqua Tail though he would have Pikachu start working on Iron Tail soon enough.

He'd have to get some hard rubber balls to act as evasion and situational awareness training when they were in towns or near people though you were supposed to throw rocks in the Safari Zone to weaken pokémon in order to catch them. Once he's done working on his team's evasion he checks to see what moves they now know, " Tentacool can sometimes be found all dry and shriveled up on a beach. Toss it back into the sea to revive it. This Tentacool is female and has the ability of Liquid Ooze. This Tentacool knows the moves Poison Sting, Supersonic, Constrict, and Acid. This Tentacool has the egg move of Aurora Beam, and is currently at Level 12. Liquid Ooze is an ability that damages opponents using leeching moves for as much as they would heal. "

Ash frowns and learns that Tentacool could be tutored in Water Pulse, but if he was patient Tentacool would also learn Water Pulse through leveling up. He'd have to do some grinding to get Tentacool the four levels needed. Maybe he could find some Ace Trainers to battle. Dunsparce could be used against the Bug Types, as they were generally very weak when in the wild, even Shino admitted to that. They would be good practice in battling for his infant Dunsparce. He still couldn't believe someone was callous enough to abandon her just because she was shiny! He has all of his team save for Dunsparce work on their aim, how quickly they could charge their attacks, and how long they could make them last as well. Tentacool needed to gain that water attack though Aurora Beam was nice to have.

His Poochyena was up to level nine currently, and had the egg move of Thunder Fang while also knowing Tackle, Howl, and Sand Attack. One more level and he'd have Bite in his arsenal. Ash was also going to ensure his Poochyena learned Iron Tail as well, Steel Type moves were always nice to have. He was so checking his TM Case to see if he had TM 30 which contained Shadow Ball. Having a Ghost Type attack that dealt damage would be nice as Spite just removed a certain number of times an attack could be used. Poochyena also had the ability of Quick Feet which increases the speed on the pokémon having the ability one and a half times when they had a major status ailment. He'd take Poochyena, Dunsparce, and Tentacool with him for training purposes once Naruko woke up. Pikachu would stay here to defend the Bug Types as Caterpie was working on Electroweb, and would also be working on his Tackles as well, plus maneuvering through the air with String Shot.

He's just walking back down the tree, he had finally reached the top, when Naruko wakes up. She reads Shino's note even as she eats her own breakfast which consisted of trail mix with several dried fruits, a few granola bars, and some water. She fed her pokémon as Ash comes over to join her, " I'm gonna head out and get my Poochyena, Tentacool, and Dunsparce trained up. I'm hoping to run into some trainers for Tentacool and Poochyena to battle against while Dunsparce can battle against the Caterpie and Metapod. " Ash says.

" That's cool, I'll let Shino know when I wake him up. Kuwa and Pikachu should be enough to protect the Bug Types though Shino does have a Kakuna now. " Naruko says while stretching. That was when a Pidgeot lands in front of her, and Naruko realizes the Eevee Eggs she had won had finally arrived. She hands one to Ash, and places the other by Shino, " That egg there is an Eevee Egg, I won three of them, one for each of us. "

Ash barely held off on the maniacal cackling. Eevee and the evolutions Eevee could take were so versatile. He'd have to show his Eevee the various forms he, most likely, could take. Eevee were primarily male after all with twenty five percent being female. Ash sets off while Naruko works on reading up some more on the Sealing Arts the Uzumaki Clan was famed for.

Konoha:

Anko could be found walking around Training Ground 44 so she could get her Bulbasaur egg to hatch. While she is doing this her pokémon are working on their speed, endurance, or battling the wild pokémon in the Training Ground, of which there were a lot of mean Ursaring. There were also some Phantumps and Trevanants in the Training Ground along with the usual wooded area staples of Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Paras, Pidgey, some Rattata of both variants, and the snake pokémon as well. Today was a day off from Torturing and Interrogating _Idiots_ so she could train her team, and hopefully get her Bulbasaur egg to hatch! She did carry Quick Balls, those they imported from the Outside, mostly to catch pokémon like Abra, though she wanted them to catch Ditto.

Ditto could breed with just about any damned pokémon out there of either gender or the genderless ones as well like Magnemite for example. She just wanted Ditto because it could turn into her easily enough, and lead people on a wild goose chase if need be. Quick Balls may be more expensive due to importing them, but just for being able to catch Abra before the damn being teleported away was well worth the price, even for the genin, and they would work the Hellish Tora Capture Mission in order to get enough money to buy at least ten Quick Balls. She also loved her gift pokémon from Koga, he knew her so well. Having a male Nidoran, Stunky, Gulpin, Koffing, and Qwilfish was nice. The instructions on how to transfer them over to her ID, and she had also transferred the one for the Sandaime's grandson into his name as well. No way in Hell was Anko giving anyone the means of hunting him down.

It would be much better if the civvies never gained any idea as to where the Last Uchiha that had been in Konoha happened to be, not to mention her bastard traitorous sensei. Why he was so obsessed with immortality and learning every jutsu in the world she would never know. If she could get away with leaving the Elemental Nations she would. Konoha was filled with hypocritical assholes that really needed to die. Why the Sandaime allowed them to get away with so much she would never understand, as this was not a democracy, it was a dictatorship though the Hokage was answerable to the Daimyo. His advisors really should have been put down by this point, as they were greedy, selfish, ambitious, and downright toxic for Konoha.

Viridian Forest:

Ash was quite happy with his trip through the forest, his Dunsparce got some much needed experience battling Caterpie and Metapod while his Poochyena and Tentacool gained the experience they needed to unlock their next attacks, which for Poochyena was Bite, and Tentacool Toxic Spikes and Water Pulse. Once Tentacool got a better handle on Water Pulse he was so having her teach Water Pulse to Dunsparce, as Dunsparce could learn the move through tutoring. Ash was going to make damned sure his pokémon could handle just about anything, even if creativity was needed. One thing being friends with Naruko taught someone was how to think outside the box. He'd also found some items lying around on the ground, several silver powders after beating Caterpies, some nuggets, tiny mushrooms, TM's, Ethers, an Escape Rope, and he found a Beedrillite as well. What the Hell a Mega Evolution Stone was doing in Viridian Forest he didn't know, but he was so giving it to Shino. Auntie Green would be able to secure a Keystone easily enough.

Ash gathered some nuts and berries for his noon meal while letting Poochyena forage. He fed Dunsparce and Tentacool. He meanders his way back only to be surprised when his first egg starts to glow. He pulls his egg out, and enlarges the Luxury Ball on top of the egg case as the egg hatches. His eyes take in a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, It does not have the ability to fully use these powers, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples. It has developed two black appendages that hang down from its head as well. Ash pulls out Dexter and learns he has a Riolu, a Sinnoh native pokémon. Once he's scanned Riolu, learning his Riolu happened to be a very rare female, only twelve and a half percent of Riolu were female, he learns she has the ability of Inner Focus which prevented flinching, and has the moves Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, and the unlocked egg move of Blaze Kick he's very happy.

" Riolu, I need to catch you in Ball at least once so everyone knows you're mine, okay? Then I'll let you right back out. "

Riolu nods, and Ash catches her before bringing her back out. He takes to the trees, tree hopping his way back to camp very carefully, as he did not want to inadvertently piss off the Beedrill. Tree hopping meant he could avoid battles, as he did not want anyone discovering he happened to have a Riolu just yet. Not everyone has a friend whose gambling luck is phenomenal after all. There was a reason why he and Shino had her enter contests for them, especially for something they really wanted. He was so hoping she won that contest for a Torchic Egg. That would be so sweet. There was also a contest to win an evolution trip, like say Sinnoh to evolve Eevee into Leafeon or Glaceon, or Magneton into Magnezone as well. Once his Eevee hatched he'd have to show them pictures of all the Eeveelution forms they could take, and let them choose.

He lands back in his tree climbing tree, and carefully drops down to the ground to see Shino awake, and with a new Heracross, which meant his first egg must have hatched. " Were your training endeavours successful? " Shino asks him.

" Yeah, they were, and my first egg hatched as well. Naruko's luck struck again, and I have a female Riolu. " Ash states, " Take this, Shino, as I will never have a use for Beedrillite. "

His human companions look at him, " You found a Mega Stone lying on the ground? " Shino asks, there was no tonal inflection, but Ash could discern his surprise.

" I did, Auntie Green should be able to get you a Key Stone when the time is right. I also found several Silver Powders after beating Caterpie as well. " Ash says.

" Generally Silver Powder is only held by Butterfree and Volcorona. Oh well, pokémon adapt all the time, otherwise Rattata wouldn't have a second typing in Alola. " Naruko admits.

" I don't question things like that, Naruko. I find helpful items I just pick them up, and don't question why I found them. " Ash deadpans.

" Fair enough, you don't care about the whys, you just know things work. You accept it and move on. " Naruko admits. When it came to pokémon she learned all she could without getting into the technological and engineering parts of things. She wouldn't mind learning how to make Apricorn Balls though. Being able to make her own Balls would cut down on costs a little bit, but not by much. Naruko chose being a Coordinator because she could utilize her inborn creativity better. Something that several tried to stifle within the confines of Konoha. Why so many kunoichi had a problem with the Sexy Jutsu when they could get sent on seduction missions she would never understand. A ninja used everything at their disposal, including their enemies hormones against them. So many kunoichi were damned prudes, and that genjutsu mistress whom had still been a chunin, Yuuhi Kurenai, she was the worst of the hypocrites.

She was all for women's rights, and yet just because a guy read porn they were a pervert. If they tried to have their way with her it would be one thing, but anyone whom read the Icha Icha books was a pervert in her eyes. Just because one read hentai did not mean they were an overt pervert. Naruko was actually glad to be out of Konoha, though Delia was almost as bad as Kurenai, which was saying something! Delia thought baring one's midriff was risque which was patently ridiculous! Naruko honestly thought that too many civilian values had infiltrated the Ninja Academy, as they were _ninja, not fucking samurai_! Ninja fought in the shadows and used every dirty trick in the book to make it back home, or clear a mission! Don't even get her started on those damned Ikebana classes. Unless a kunoichi was going undercover flower arranging was something they did not need. Poison immunities on the other hand was needed, and they didn't bother to instill that in their academy students, which was idiotic at the least!

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg

Zorua Egg

Eevee Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Kakuna- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie- female

Kricketot- male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Heracross Egg/Heracross Male

Eevee Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie- male

Dunsparce- shiny female

Pidgeotto- female(at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Nidoran- female(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu Egg(unknown to Ash)/Riolu Female

Eevee Egg

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

**Anko:**

Gengar- male

Misdreavus- female

Muk- male

Tentacruel- male

Garbodor- male

Amoongus- female

Nidoran- male

Qwilfish- male

Gulpin- male

Stunky- male

Koffing- male

Bulbasaur Egg

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 9

Konoha, Aburame Compound:

Tentōchūhoshi sighs in relief when she finally makes it to the Aburame Compound, now she just had to find the man whose scent was partially her new summoner's. It didn't help matters that she'd had to make a detour to visit Genesect, just to make sure the Aburame Clan Patron was copacetic with the Aburame being the contracted summoners of the Ladybugs. Genesect had given their approval as Genesect had no preferred gender. When she had agreed to get in contact with her summoner's father for him she'd had no idea of the sheer amount of red tape she would have to go through. Why her mother hadn't dealt with Genesect she would never know. After half an hour of searching out her target she finds him, and approaches him with the scroll Shino had given her before he had fallen asleep.

Shibi raises an eyebrow at what was obviously a summoned Ladybug, " Are you Aburame Shino's father? My name is Tentōchūhoshi, his new personal summon. "

" Indeed, I am Shino's father. "

" I'm going to have to ask you to prove it. My summoner gave me a security question to ask, as the Transformation or Henge jutsu is a thing. You understand, correct? " Tentōchūhoshi asks him.

" A prudent course of action by my heir. Ask your question. "

" Not out here in the open where anyone can hear. _Roots_ can be very annoying _pests_, don't you agree? " Tentōchūhoshi ripostes.

Shibi's estimation of his son's personal summon goes up, and he leads her to a secure area, one he'd paid Minato and Kushina to create for clan. Along with the array that would pack up their entire compound. Aburame's were highly prudent, efficient, and logical. Shibi wanted to ensure that if the Clan ever became dissatisfied with Konoha they could leave easily.

Forest of Death:

Anko is cackling wickedly when her Bulbasaur egg finally hatches, and into a female one at that! Starter pokémon had a twelve and a half percent chance of actually being female, so she was really happy with her bulbasaur. Her pokémon were all training hard against the local Ursaring, she wanted them all to level up even higher. She had no idea when her former sensei would rear his ugly head, and she'd rather have her team ready for him. Though once she caught that damned Ditto...and she knew they were plentiful in her personal playground she'd train her Bulbasaur up, and ask her if she'd like to breed. Koga deserved a Bulbasaur Egg after sending her so many _delightful_ pokémon. They'd gotten along so well because of their shared love of the Poison Type. Now, if only she could get a Croagunk! That would give her a dual Poison and Fighting Type.

She plays with her Bulbasaur for the moment, bonding with her. The stronger the bond the better between trainer and pokémon. Some morons never learned that and their teams ended up turning on them. Of course those caught abusing their teams were immediately imprisoned, their licenses revoked, and pokémon taken from them to be rehabilitated or put down. No one liked putting down a pokémon though, and it was only used as a last resort. Civilians were in fact allowed to have pokémon, and they could go the Breeder, Watcher, Connoisseur, Channeler, Reporter, Rancher, Idol, Janitor, and Photographer routes.

Ninja generally had very few Espeon and Umbreon for example as they evolved with high levels of friendship during either the night or day. Happiny, Togepi, and Pichu were other examples of needing high friendship levels to evolve to their next levels. The Snake Bitch keeps alert to her surroundings even as she bonds with her baby pokémon. She would also work on bonding with the pokméon she got from Koga as those received in trades grew that much quicker. No way in Hell was she borrowing trouble! Too bad they didn't have Soothe Bells here in Konoha. Those were much harder to import than Quick Balls though they did have Net Balls, the Aburame adored that type of Poké Ball since all of them happened to be Bug Type specialists, even the ones that married into the Clan were partial to Bug Types oddly enough.

Viridian Forest:

Riolu was currently working on her dodging with Pikachu and her trainer's Poochyena while her trainer's Tentacool was working on her trainer's Magikarp's ability to take hits. Her trainer's Caterpie was working with the other male's Kakuna and Caterpie whilst her trainer and the female trainer were somehow running up and down two specific trees when the female stops and pulls an egg out of her bag. How the female was clinging to the tree Riolu did not know. The egg was red with a design that looked like a Vulpix's tails on it. Said egg starts glowing, and when the glowing stops a Vulpix can be seen. Riolu flips into the air to dodge both of her opponents even as she listens to the female's device recite that she had a baby female Vulpix with the ability of Flame Body.

Ash just shakes his head, " What are you going to name your Vulpix, Naruko? "

The blonde female catches her new Vulpix in the Luxury Ball she'd had on top of the case even as she contemplates the answer to her friend's question, " Kushina, after my mother. Shibi-tou-san told me that my Kaa-san was very kind, but that when provoked she had a very nasty temper. She also happened to have a Ninetails as her starter as well. There happened to be a breeder's area where you had to get an egg from. According to Old Man Hokage it's supposed to bond the ninja and others more firmly to the village, but mostly the ninja corps."

Ash cocks his head to the side as he assimilates this information while still training his own chakra up. He could not wait for his Riolu to evolve so she could help him learn how to use his Aura more effectively. He could do some things thanks to the chakra control exercises he had been taught by Shino. Aura could also be used to enhance the human body, as he had discovered, and he was starting to be able to actually understand what the pokémon were actually saying as well. He's not surprised when ten minutes later his Caterpie evolves into a Metapod. Bug types grew quickly after all, and with Shino around one learned how to really care for Bug Types. He noticed Izanami was still working on her jaw strength, she was almost to the point where she could flawlessly pull off her appeals round move after all.

Izanami was going to flip rocks into the air of varying sizes and then destroy them with her Poison Fang attack. This also meant that Izanami's tail was getting very strong too. Izanami was going to be a beast to face in straight up battle. Then again Naruko refused to sacrifice power for beauty. Shino's newly hatched Heracross was fitting right in with the others, and Ash would swear Shino had an evil air around him. Then he remembered that Rock Types were _weak to Fighting, Water, and Steel_ that he could remember off the top of his head. Ash briefly wondered if he should feel pity for the Pewter City Gym Leader, as Shino _had been influenced by Naruko after all_. His little Riolu had dived right into training that day while his Dunsparce wasn't up for competitive battling just yet.

His shiny Dunsparce did train, she just wasn't ready to battle just yet. Hence why she happened to be on his inactive team now. She was in no way ready to be separated from him so he had used his PokéGear to call Professor Oak and inform him of the situation. Dunsparce was officially listed as an inactive team member under his trainer ID number. He was really hoping his Magikarp gained Tackle soon. Raiu was actually attacking Bōfū when he wasn't working on Bounce. Bounce was a move of chance so obviously any of Naruko's pokémon had a higher than average chance of the attack not missing, and damaging themselves in the process. Kuwa was working on her aerial mobility while keeping the other Flying Types away with his Pidgeotto's help. The training was actually helping his Pidgeotto as well since she needed to learn how to refine her instincts for battling in midair, and Kuwa had a lot of advice for his Flying Type in that regard.

Just as Ash lands on the ground to rest from his chakra control training Shino's Caterpie also evolves into Metapod, which wasn't too surprising all things considered. Ash makes sure to stretch out, and then he rolls his shoulders before calling out his Dunsparce. He just pets his shiny girl, and bonds with her, letting her know that _he wouldn't abandon her for being shiny like her previous trainer_. Naruko quits moments later so she could bond with Kushina, " Hey, Ash, can I borrow your Fire Type brush? " Naruko asks him.

Ash shrugs his backpack off and searches out the Fire Type brush before handing it to Naruko, " You know you only have to ask. Hopefully your luck also draws out rare pokémon to encounter as well. _You can find Vulpix _in the wild in Kanto, it's just not that easy. "

Naruko settles in beside him as she calls out Kushina to brush her, " Again, if Kushina is willing I can breed her, and you could have one of her eggs. "

Ash blinks, " True, and it would be an easier way to get a Vulpix. Now, can that luck of yours net us a Ditto? "

The blonde cocks her head to the side even as she continues to brush Kushina, " Not sure on that, Ash. " Naruko admits, " What I do know is that I really hope I win those contests you had me enter. One of those contests was to win a random egg from one of eight regions. Galar recently opened up to accept all comers as well. From what I've read Meowth is a Steel Type in Galar with Slowpoke being pure Psychic Type, Ponyta is Psychic and gains Fairy upon evolution, Corsola is a Ghost Type in Galar as well. Farfetch'd can also evolve apparently in Galar, and is also a pure Fighting Type. "

Ash cocks his head to the side, " I think I remember my dad telling me stories about Galar. Apparently he and Blue went there for Samson to catch the regional variants so he could study them. It's why Samson Oak settled in Alola after all, " Ash holds up a hand to forestall whatever Naruko was going to say next, " I only remembered after I called my dad for the funds to buy what I would need to survive in a blizzard on my own. I may have also intimated that I would like to have a Munchlax to him as well. "

Naruko smirks at this, " How cunningly devious of you, Ash. "

Ash looks up, " My pokémon take a break, but Pidgeotto you still need to protect the Bug Types until Shino's Kakuna evolves. No sane pokémon is going to piss off a Beedrill. "

Pidgeotto caws out her understanding while the rest of Ash's team all take a break, Metapod hopping over to him and announcing his presence to Dunsparce. Dunsparce shudders a bit, but accepts Metapod's presence near her. Ash pulls out Dexter to discover his Metapod has Calm Nature which raises the Special Defense and lowers Attack. Metapod also prefers Bitter flavors while disliking Spicy flavors. Ash pulls out an Aguav Berry and feeds it to Metapod. His Metapod jumps up happily after eating the offering. " You've done exceedingly well with your training Metapod, and I am really hoping you evolve into Butterfree before we have to leave Viridian Forest so Naruko can enter the Pewter City Contest. " Ash says, petting Dunsparce with one hand, and Metapod with the other.

Fuschia City:

Obito lay panting on the ground from the physical conditioning Koga had just put him through, but then again he had to be put through the wringer in order to be a proper sensei to his sensei's only child and her ready made genin team. He did take great amusement out of watching Janine and the student's of Koga's Ninja Academy continually beat Sasuke down. It had been far too long since he had pushed himself physically, yes, he had kept himself at Chunin level, but he had never had a reason to push himself to the next level...until now. No way in Hell was he going to let Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee-san's only child be half trained as a kunoichi. Hell, his team was getting put through the wringer as well, but it was warranted. Obito had done better at pushing them than himself in recent years.

Then again he hadn't been able to afford to create major ripples either or his survival might have been discovered, as news of other regions did reach the Elemental Nations. Anonymity had been his closest friend, and still was technically. Until Madara showed himself Obito knew he had to remain under the radar, or all could be lost. Moltres saving him had been the best thing to ever happen to him save for him becoming Minato-sensei's student. Dialga and Palkia had shown him how things generally went for him in different dimensions, and he did not fancy being a meat puppet for Madara, dammit! The old fossil really should have died already! All told while he was suffering when it came to getting whipped into the condition a jonin needed to be in along with updating his jutsu library he was enjoying himself as well.

He could also see his Combusken was really benefiting from the training, and was close to evolving into Blaziken. He was considering getting a pure Fighting type just to spar against, but he did not want any of the Machop or Tyrogue lines. Sawk wasn't a bad choice nor was Mienfoo which evolved into Mienshao and was actually capable of naturally learning Aura Sphere. There was also Riolu and the evolved form of Lucario, a pokémon line any Hyuuga would commit unspeakable atrocities to get their hands on. No way in hell was he getting a Croagunk, Koga's delighted in kicking his ass, though at least the thing stuck to straight up taijutsu. " What has you so contemplative, Obito? " Koga asks him.

" Debating what pure Fighting Type I'd like to have to spar against. I have it down to Sawk, Mienfoo line, and the Riolu line. " Obito answers immediately.

Koga gains a considering look on his face, " I could put in a call to Bruno and see if he'd be willing to part with a Mienfoo egg, as he does have a Mienshao. "

" I keep forgetting that you're strong enough to be considered an elite four yourself. Will you be stepping up when Agatha fully retires? " Obito asks him, " Even I can see that Janine is easily strong enough to run the Gym. I'd like to take over for Blaine if I could, though not before getting some more Fire Types for my team. Since I had to keep my presence so low key I couldn't really afford to actually go traveling for risk of our ancestor discovering my survival. "

" I am considered the front runner to taking over Agatha's position within the Elite Four, yes. Lance is still trying to beat _The Fighter_ to challenge Blue to take over Johto which would mean finally separating out the two regions. Lance has yet to make it past _The Fighter's _Aero though. He even goes to different regions just to get their dragon types, and I would not be surprised if he makes tracks for Galar since it recently opened up for traveling. He has been wanting to get his hands on Applin to get both evolutions of the Grass Dragon. He couldn't find anyone willing to trade with him, much to his dismay. "

Obito snickers, everyone knew Lance happened to be a Blackthorn City Native, the gym leader in Blackthorn City happened to be his cousin, and Lance loved his dragon types. Not being able to get Galar's Grass Dragon had to have burned him.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Vulpix Egg/Kushina- female Vulpix

Zorua Egg

Eevee Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Kakuna- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie/Metapod- female

Kricketot- male

Heracross- Male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Eevee Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie/Metapod- male

Dunsparce- shiny female(inactive team)

Pidgeotto- female

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Nidoran- female(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu- Female

Eevee Egg

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

**Anko:**

Gengar- male

Misdreavus- female

Muk- male

Tentacruel- male

Garbodor- male

Amoongus- female

Nidoran- male

Qwilfish- male

Gulpin- male

Stunky- male

Koffing- male

Bulbasaur Egg/Bulbasaur Female

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Chapter 10

Konoha, Aburame Compound:

Shibi settles heavily at the kitchen table before his wife after being tested by Tentōchūtaiyō, the boss of the Ladybug Summons. He had passed, thankfully, which meant he now had a means of keeping in contact with his son, and sending funds his and Naruko's way while they prepared to move to the Kanto Region. Hopefully they could settle near Pallet Town, " How was your test, dear? " his wife asks him.

" I succeeded in the task Tentōchūtaiyō put before me, and she has become my personal summons as well while one of her children, a daughter, is our son's. " Shibi says. He had to praise his son for passing that test. Then again he learned the art of stealth from _Konoha's Orange Demon Queen of Pranks_. Naruko had been capable of pranking the _Hyuuga and the ANBU_, and not getting caught. He would have to get back in touch with the Daimyo to inform him that the Aburame would be moving to the Kanto Region and would like to settle somewhere near Pallet Town as well, once he rested up from his test of evading Tentōchūtaiyō all night. On the plus side the Aburame Clan now had an official summons thanks to their Heir and surrogate member.

The Clan was also rather pleased with all the new bug species that Shino had procured for them along with detailed notes about the climates they liked, and other care notes. It would take some time for word to spread to all the Aburame, and for the ones on missions to return as well. Only Nara Shikaku, the jonin commander, had any idea of how badly the Aburame pulling out of Konoha was going to hurt the local economy. People thought it got bad when the Uchiha were put down through the guise of a massacre. He does summon a lesser ladybug to take the gifts he wanted to give to Koga to the man. Summons made it so much easier to communicate over the vast distance between the Elemental Countries and the Kanto Region.

Rain Country:

Uchiha Itachi reads the missive his Uncle Koga had sent him with the help of Moltres, and the teen promptly starts laughing his ass off. Finding out his favorite cousin Obito had been saved by their patron legendary was one thing. Learning Koga had Moltres kidnap his little brother was what set him off. His partner in the Akatsuki, Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist whom wielded Samehada, was staring at Itachi in horrified shock. He had always thought the end of the world must be coming if Itachi started laughing his ass off as the kid was generally so damned stoic. " Tell Leader-sama I will be going on a trip to find Tsunade. It's about time I get healed up after all. "

" You hate going to the med nin. " Kisame says flatly.

" I have just been informed by my Uncle Koga through our patron legendary that he plans to revitalize the Uchiha with new traditions, and none of that elitist shit will be allowed. I need to get healed and survive, if only to help repopulate the Clan. He also had our patron acquire Sasuke for him so he can curtail the bad habits before they really get set in. " Itachi deadpans.

Kisame blinks twice, and digs into his ears with his fingers, " You're not shitting me! Damn, everyone thought Uchiha Koga was dead. "

" No, he just left the Elemental Nations and settled in Fuschia City, started up a ninja school, dresses like a throwback, specializes in Poison Types, and is currently the Fuschia City Gym Leader with a daughter named Janine. " Itachi says blandly, though internally he was doing a happy dance. His Uncle had never been enamored with the bullshit the Uchiha Elders spewed out of their mouths. Itachi knew he'd deliberately chosen to have his school uniform look like a throwback to purely spite the clan elders. He wholeheartedly approved, and hopefully his uncle and cousins would be able to get his baby brother's head on straight.

His summons had kept him apprised of what was going on with Sasuke, and he had been quite displeased to see his precious little brother going down the same path as their father. He quickly pens a missive to his uncle, and has one of his summons deliver it for him. Then he calls out his Talonflame to take him to the nearest gambling den in the land of fire. He had the most revered medic to find. Leader-sama wouldn't complain about Itachi wanting the best of the best to heal him. If he did, well, Itachi was not above unleashing his Weavile upon the man. All of Itachi's pokémon were rather devious as well. When it had been his turn to pick an egg from the Breeder's Area he'd picked a fire type that had the rest of his clan green with envy, Turtonator, the dual Fire and Dragon Type. Weavile had been a lucky find as a Sneasel when he had been in the Land of Ogres, and even better Guy had wanted a Machamp and agreed to a mock trade so they could evolve their pokémon.

His most surprising pokémon was actually a Ralts he had found injured not long ago. Konan's Cherrim had been bred with Heal Pulse, and the blue haired woman didn't mind helping Itachi heal up his newest pokémon, which was male. He knew saving that Dawn Stone he had found so long ago was a good thing. He would finally have a Gallade of his own. He had wanted a Gallade ever since seeing the Fourth's in action. He knew that some of the Fourth's Pokémon along with his wife's survived, hopefully they would make their way to Naruko soon.

Fuschia City/Akala Island, Hea'hea City:

Koga blinks when a massive ladybug appears before him, and asks him a series of security questions before giving him a missive from the Aburame Clan head whom was now Shibi, if he didn't miss his guess. He asks the ladybug to wait so he could send a reply as he had no summons of his own. " Are there any refreshments you would like, honored guest? "

" My name is Kurai Tentōchū, and I wouldn't say no to some nectar, and maybe some aphids or leaf hoppers. "

" Well, Kurai Tentōchū, you are free to make use of my garden for your refreshment needs. My students will most likely view you as a Ledyba, speak if you feel you must. They have never been around a summon before, as I do not have one. I never felt the need for one. I run not only the Fuschia City Gym but a Ninja School as well. " Koga replies.

Kurai Tentōchū nods, and makes himself at home in Koga's garden. He lucked out in the fact that his roses happened to have an aphid infestation at the moment. Perhaps he would try attracting some of his less intelligent brethren as Koga had been nothing but kind and courteous to him. Koga, meanwhile, is stunned that Shibi had found great amusement in his stirring up of the hive that was the Konoha Council, so much so that he parted with a few clan poison and antidote recipes. This put Koga in quite the quandary, and he would have to send back something of equal value to show his appreciation. He heads out to his garden, " I ask that you stay for a while longer, as I need to make a quick trip to procure a gift to send back to Shibi-san to show my appreciation. You have free reign of my garden while I am gone, and may even visit from time to time should you feel like it. Now, I must go inform my daughter that she is temporarily in charge of the gym in my absence. "

Kurai Tentōchū nods, and decides to definitely lure some of his less intelligent cousins to the man's garden for the invite to visit should he want to. Once Koga informs Janine he uses Sabrina's Teleport Transport service to go to Alola to catch some Grubbin for the Aburame Clan, and maybe some other things as well. Hm, perhaps allowing his pokémon he kept in the PC to explore Isle Aphun, the Path for Rare Treasure Hunting, as he was quite sure the Aburame would love to get their hands on Kabuto and Anorith. So he would need to acquire several Dome and Claw Fossils before reanimating them, as Konoha did not have the capability to reanimate pokémon from fossils. He calls Janine from his PokéGear to inform her of his plans, and she wishes him luck. She also implores of him to take advantage of the situation to get them some new Poison Types for the gym, and maybe some dual Grass/Poison to help care for their garden.

Koga had no problems with that, though if he wanted a Salazzle he would need to catch an Eevee and evolve it into Sylveon. A male Eevee at that with the ability of Cute Charm. Still, it wasn't an unreasonable request from his daughter. He had been spoiled in Konoha by having the Aburame around, as they were damned good at keeping pests away from gardens. It wouldn't be bad to have the Grass/Poison Types around to care for the garden. He didn't actually have a single Grass/Poison Type on his team. It was about time he rectified that. This was also a good test for his daughter to see how well she handled being a Gym Leader, and the head teacher for their Ninja School. He had left jutsu scrolls for Obito, and had contacted Bruno to see about getting Obito a Mienfoo. What he didn't know was that Bruno was on his way to Fuschia City to meet Obito himself to see if he was worthy of one of his Mienshao's eggs, and possibly train up Obito's taijutsu as well.

Viridian Forest:

Izanami yips happily when she finally masters her appeals round move, and all thanks to the strength of her tail and jaw. Her Bite attack was going to be terrifying now, but that just made the dark puppy rather happy. Shino's starter was now a terrifying Beedrill and rather massive in size too. It took all Ash had in him to not turn tail and haul ass away from Beedrill, but Shino's starter had long since learned that Ash was a part of the Hive, and that meant he was to be protected. Kushina, Heracross, and Riolu were training together since they were all newly hatched pokémon. Green had come through with a Keystone for Shino when Ash had called and told her he had just found a Beedrillite just laying on the ground in Viridian Forest. The cackling she had let loose upon hearing that would have been terrifying for anyone other than Ash, Naruko, and Shino.

Needless to say Brock was going to be in for one Helluva surprise when he faced Shino since Beedrill was _holding_ _the megastone that would allow him to Mega Evolve_. Shino's Krabby was a beast with Metal Claw. Even better for Shino and Beedrill Naruko had found TM 31 containing Brick Break in it, and allowed Shino to teach it to Beedrill. Rock Types were weak to Fighting Type moves, and thanks to Mega Beedrill's ability the Same Type Attack Bonus was multiplied as well. Both Metapod were close to evolving too, Bōfū and Magikarp had finally learned Tackle along with having Bounce in their arsenal. Tentacool was currently working on her accuracy and how quickly she could charge her attacks up as well. Ash and Shino's Poochyena along with Pikachu were working on their speed and endurance.

Naruko and Ash had both progressed to water walking since they could both stay laying against a tree using their chakra for an hour, Shino had timed them. They would be able to use the leaves they had gathered up to continue to train their chakra control on the move, but since they had a body of water nearby they might as well work on water walking, getting it instinctive, while in their swimsuits. They did have their tents set up, so they changed in them. Better to wear swimwear than get their traveling clothes wet. Shino would have the fire up and going by the time they returned thanks to his allies that were bred to handle all conditions save for the freezing ones at the moment.

Thanks to the presence of his Beedrill their Bug Types no longer had to worry about being eaten by their predators. Ash's Dunsparce was sleeping in her Heal Ball while Ash worked on his Water Walking. Shino was going through his katas while working on the Leaf Concentration Exercise. He'd have to ask Naruko to ask her fellow clansmen for specialty weights that would allow for them to train while walking, and would allow them to turn them off to get used to their new abilities before upping the level. Seals were better for that sort of thing, and it was better a Clan well known for their mastery over the Sealing Arts do it than some rank amateur, or the writer of that rather fourth rate porn. Thanks to Naruko's rather quick hands and light fingers they did in fact have every volume of Icha Icha that had been available before their relocation.

It didn't hurt that Green was of the opinion that all three of them needed to be very thoroughly informed of what went on in the bedroom. She also trained them out of having to be covered up when startled as well, hence their blasé opinion towards the societal convention of actually wearing clothes, or changing in front of each other. It was actually a rather good lesson for the ninja in training to get. Green's method of teaching them about the facts of life was far more informative than what the Academy in Konoha had attempted to teach them. Green had also been the one to inform Naruko of a female's monthly visitor, and what to do when it finally happened as well. Hence why Naruko had just in case feminine supplies with her as well.

Inside the seal Naruko's tenant is laughing his furry ass off at the fact that his landlady kept falling into the water she was trying to walk on, though her friend was hardly any better. He did like the fact that she had a Vulpix on her team, and he liked her surrogate brother's rather dry sense of humor to go with his rather blunt assessment of the intelligence of Konoha's civilians. Though he was also amused at the fact that the Konoha transplants had been placed with Arceus' Chosen One. Even he knew getting a Rainbow Wing directly from Ho-oh was major, just like his landlady had a Silver Wing directly from her maternal patron. Part of him wished he had annihilated Konoha for the way they had treated his landlady for something beyond her control. Even the pokémon had attacked her simply because of his presence inside her.

Lugia had fixed that upon rescuing her and the Aburame along with the Aburame's, at the time, Weedle. Even he was leery of pissing off a Beedrill, Ursaring were one thing, but Beedrill...yeah, he was not that _Stupid_, thank you. Not even his insane sibling Shukaku would mess with a pissed off Beedrill, or piss one off. Shukaku _did have survival instincts_ after all.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(at Oak's Lab)

Kushina- female Vulpix

Zorua Egg

Eevee Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Kakuna/Beedrill- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Metapod- female

Kricketot- male

Heracross- Male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Eevee Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Metapod- male

Dunsparce- shiny female(inactive team)

Pidgeotto- female

Rattata-(at Oak's Lab)

Nidoran- female(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu- Female

Eevee Egg

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

**Anko:**

Gengar- male

Misdreavus- female

Muk- male

Tentacruel- male

Garbodor- male

Amoongus- female

Nidoran- male

Qwilfish- male

Gulpin- male

Stunky- male

Koffing- male

Bulbasaur- Female

**Itachi:**

Turtonator- male

Weavile- female

Incineroar- female

Talonflame- male

Ralts- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Alola is going to be in a different time zone from Kanto, fyi. I'm thinking it's late evening for Koga.

Chapter 11

Pewter City:

It was a very bedraggled trio that made their way into Pewter City with their PokéDexes in hand, just in case they were stopped by Pewter City's Jenny. Pikachu was sleeping in Ash's backpack while all the other pokémon were in their Balls as well. They had run into an inordinate amount of Lasses, Ace Trainers, Bug Catchers(those were left to Shino), School Kids, Campers, Backpackers, a passing through Hiker, and even a Birdkeeper. Humans and Pokémon alike were more than ready to reach the Pokémon Center, and just crash out. Naruko had until noon the next day to register for the Pewter City Contest, and Shino had promised he would ensure she was up with plenty of time to do so. The tired trio hand their teams over to Nurse Janelle Joy, book a room, and promptly head for it. None of them bothered to clean up, they just collapsed on the beds, and promptly fell asleep.

Nurse Joy giggles as she watches them walk off to their room, even as she cares for all of their pokémon with her Chansey's help. Apparently they had run into a lot of trainers on their way out of Viridian Forest. The Bug Types really impressed her, as the curly haired kid's Beedrill was a very impressive specimen while the Butterfree, one being a shiny, were also very well cared for as well. Yes, Shino and Ash's Metapods had in fact evolved before they left the forest. Hell, Naruko's Magikarp Bōfū had also evolved thanks to him taking all those hits from his teammates. She did get a shock to find out the blonde already had a Gyarados, that took some dedicated training, to say the least. Especially since according to their licenses they were all rookie trainers. Then again, it did take quite some time for Magikarp to gain a _useful_ attack unless one took the time to teach Magikarp Bounce.

All told, all of their Pokémon looked very well cared for. Though she did find a notation about the shiny Dunsparce from the Viridian Joy, and all things considered the female Dunsparce was in good health as well. That someone would callously abandon a baby pokémon just for being shiny...if any of the Joys ever found that _Idiot_ they'd actually eviscerate him/her. Most trainers would commit actual homicide to have a shiny, and Dunsparce's original trainer had callously abandoned her, not even catching her in the Ball on the Egg Case. They had no way of knowing whom it was unless they were stupid enough to broadcast it.

Akala Island, Alola, Mid to Late Evening:

Koga looks at the Heal Ball he had caught his new Eevee in, and calls him out immediately. " Eevee, would you object to becoming a Sylveon? "

The male Eevee cocks his head as he looks at him, thinking it over before wandering over to the grass to get his brother. Koga looks at the new Eevee before him, " Am I to understand that you would not mind becoming a Sylveon? "

The new Eevee yips happily, and Koga pulls out a Repeat Ball to catch him in. He looks at his first Eevee, " What form do you wish to take then? "

He watched as the first Eevee he caught drew out a well recognized symbol with his claws, one that told any idiot that the contents were toxic. " There has been no discovered Poison Type Eeveelution. " Koga points out.

" Vee Eevee(Don't care). " his first Eevee yips in reply.

Koga thinks on this, it would be interesting to be the one to discover Eevee Poison Evolution, but what would it be called? He happened to be rather partial to Arsenineon himself. Perhaps a Poison Barb would allow evolution? Then again Pokémon did cry out their names all the time. Figuring out how to help his first Eevee become a Poison Type would be a rather challenging diversion. He recalls the first Eevee and calls out the second one to check his moves, and work on how friendly he felt towards him. Knowing a Fairy Type move would allow him to evolve into Sylveon. Thankfully his second Eevee had the Egg Move of Charm, which meant he just needed to bond properly with the little guy.

While Koga is doing this Kahuna Olivia comes across him, doing the traditional greeting in Alola as she approaches him, " Alola, I had heard one of Kanto's Gym Leaders had come to Alola, so what brings you our way, Koga? "

" An acquaintance from my homeland sent me some poison and antidote recipes exclusive to his Clan, so I decided to come here to get them some bug types, which includes abusing the Poké Pelago to get the bug fossils, and revive a lot of them. My daughter suggested I get some more Poison Types, including Grass/Poison Dual Types to care for the garden at the gym. This also serves as a way to see if Janine is truly ready to shoulder all the burdens I do should I become an Elite Four member. " Koga answers, " Since only female Salandit evolve into Salazzle I knew I would need a male Sylveon with the Cute Charm ability to find females a lot easier. "

The amount of bitching Island Challengers did when they found out only _female_ Salandit evolved...especially since most trainers _did not want to evolve an Eevee into Sylveon just to get a female easier_. " I suppose the ability most Salandit have of Corrosion would appeal to a Poison Type specialist like you. " Olivia admits.

Koga smirks, " That reminds me, I am so getting one for a friend of mine back in my homeland. She's also a Poison Type specialist, and would so love the ability to thrash Steel Types with Poison. She's also the Kunoichi whom is the Second in Command of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Division. "

Olivia's eyes widened, even she had heard of Konoha's _Sadistic Snake Bitch_. Anko's reputation happened to be very far-reaching, especially with the Missing Ninja that had actually left the Elemental Nations, just to get away from her, or her boss, Morino Ibiki. The other head torturers had _nothing on them_. There was also the fact that the Virbank City Gym Leader, Roxie, went to go challenge Anko to see whom the better Poison Type user happened to be. Anko had won, which had actually gained her some positive press, and netted Konoha more jobs as well. It had also put them in good standing with their Daimyo as well. Roxie had used her personal team as well, not the one she used for challengers to the Virbank City Gym in Unova.

" I see. Does she have a Mareanie? "

" I think they stick closer to Grass Country. Konoha does have both types of Rattata. Shinobi cannot travel freely in the other Major and Minor Elemental countries, the civilians have much more freedom in that regard. " Koga admits, and catches up on the gossip with Olivia. She may not be a Gym Leader, but she was still a damned strong trainer, chosen by Tapu Fini to protect Akala Island.

Kanto, Fuschia City, Next Morning:

Obito's eyes widen as his brain processes what he was seeing, which was Bruno of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four standing right in front of him. Obito had always immediately placed him at the same level as Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival Might Guy. Meeting Bruno in person told him he was right to do that! " Koga tells me that you are interested in a Mienfoo you can train with. Impress me with your hand to hand combat, or at least show you have great potential, and I will grant you a Mienfoo Egg. " Bruno says succinctly.

" Have you ever heard of a man named Might Guy? " Obito asks him, " If not, you should really try to get a pass into Konoha in the Land of Fire of the Elemental Nations just to spar him. Hell, they might _pay you_ to come spar with him once a month. "

Bruno looks intrigued, " I have only heard of him in passing. It is said he is a hand to hand enthusiast. "

" He is, it's been a while since I've been in Konoha, and they believe me to be dead, but he's a Fighting Type Specialist, and spars with his pokémon regularly. Ask for a no chakra spar, odds are good he'd go for it. Let's get this over with, but think you could help Janine beat the arrogance out of my baby cousin. He needs to learn some much needed humility. " Obito deadpans, " Am I allowed to use chakra? "

" Taijutsu only, no nin, ken, or gen. " Bruno answers immediately.

Obito sighs in relief, and starts stretching out as they make their way to the dojo. Without chakra he would get so thoroughly thrashed it wasn't even funny. Thankfully he hadn't done his training that day yet. Sure, he was in excellent physical condition, he wasn't a genjutsu specialist, he also only used the Sharingan to master the hand signs for the jutsu Koga taught him quickly, then he trained his ass off to master them to the point he either needed one sign or none. Hell, he could do the substitution with none, and after hearing vague rumors about Shunshin no Shishui he had started training his ass off to use that one instinctively as well. Koga had Janine start him on poison resistance training as well. Obito was resistant to the normal ones used in the Third Shinobi War, but Koga had created several of his own, ones that were now Uchiha Clan Secrets.

Obito collapses an hour later, " You have shown you have great potential, thus you have earned a Mienfoo Egg. "

" Oh thank Moltres. I'm slated to get a ready made genin team once they reach Fuschia City. Would you be willing to help me find suitable styles for them? One is my sensei, Namikaze Minato's only living legacy, his daughter, Uzumaki Naruko. She's the last mainline Uzumaki as well. One is _The Fighter's _son from what I've been told, and the last is the Aburame Clan Heir. Aburame's become living hives, and so cannot use chakra intensive jutsu. He would most likely benefit from more taijutsu, and possibly a weapon other than kunai and shuriken. I freely admit that Taijutsu is not my forte. " Obito says.

" I would be glad to help you find appropriate fighting styles for them. I actually do know a few Uzumaki Clan Styles. I battled a few of their taijutsu specialists, and impressed them with the fact that I could handle their unpredictable fighting styles. So, Red's son is getting shinobi training, hm? "

" Lugia, the Uzumaki Clan patron, relocated Naruko and the Aburame to Pallet Town, and they woke his chakra up. " Obito deadpans, " I need to retain my lithe and lean form, but if you would like to recommend a training regimen for me...I'd appreciate the help greatly. Mine and Koga's ancestor, Uchiha Madara is still alive and kicking, in a manner of speaking. I need to get up to Jonin level, even though I'm still a chunin. I need to be able to kick ass with the best of them, so maybe a once a month spar until my Mienfoo will be up for putting me through my paces. Moltres did tell me Naruko has gone the Coordinator Route, though she apparently refuses to sacrifice power for beauty. "

Bruno freezes, absolutely sure he had heard that wrong. His mother, daughter of Senju Tobirama, had told him many tales of her homeland, and she included Madara's as a cautionary tale against getting too arrogant with his martial arts prowess. " Uchiha Madara is still alive you say. "

" Yeah, he can apparently jump into the bodies of different Uchiha, why? " Obito asks.

" My mother was the daughter of your Nidaime Hokage. She emigrated to Kanto through Political Asylum. The news you have given me is most disturbing. My mother is the reason for my love of Taijutsu and the Fighting Type. " Bruno answers.

Obito's eyes widen in shock, " Was not expecting that. Was she a medic like Tsunade-sama? "

" No, mother specialized in assassinations and melee combat. She passed on all of her techniques to me, and made sure to write out everything onto scrolls that are sealed into another scroll that takes my blood to access. " Bruno answers, " I will help you get stronger, Uchiha Obito, you are a speed type. I will also get in contact with the Fire Daimyo and see if I can go spar this Might Guy, there are not many that can give me a good fight anymore. " Bruno says, " Now, enough of that, show me this baby Uchiha. "

In his classroom Sasuke shudders, feeling an inexplicable sense of Doom traverse his spine, akin to the few times Naruko had pranked the Unholy Hell out of him _with Shino's help_. He would soon learn his instincts had been spot on as his taijutsu training is taken over by Bruno himself.

Viridian City:

Uzumaki Naruko stumbles her way to the Contest Hall to get her Contest Pass, yawning all the while. The woman doing the registrations accepts Naruko's PokéDex and then hands her her Contest Pass. The blonde sticks it in her Key Items pocket, puts Ramen away, and stumbles her way back to the Pokémon Center. Once back in her room she sheds her backpack, and curls back up with Ash. Shino chuckles at this, Naruko was by no means a morning person unless it was for a prank. The Contest wasn't for another three days so she would sleep in, though she would be hitting up the Boutique once she was properly awake. Shino leaves them a note before going to reclaim his Pokémon. He and Ash had registered for the Pokémon League at the Viridian City Pokémon Center.

It was his turn to buy Potions and what not while Ash did their laundry. He was also interested in seeing the different local sites, along with checking the new magazines for contests to have Naruko enter. Shino happened to be a very pragmatic individual, and abusing Naruko's absurd luck when it came to gambling just made sense. He was also scouting out the illegal Poker Tournaments for Naruko to enter when bored. They wanted one helluva nest egg for when they went to the Celadon City Poké Mart as they sold evolution stones and TM's. They also sold the nutrients as well that could be added to pokémon food, or just given as treats. They spent quite some time mixing up the food for their pokémon before they left Viridian Forest since foraging wasn't going to happen until they were on the road again. Shino knew the Butterfree would be sticking close to his Beedrill. He had also noted that Ash's Butterfree was showing signs of interest in his. His was undecided as of yet.

Shino wouldn't mind should his Butterfree and Ash's mate, both would be kept at the Oak Ranch when not in rotation after all. After browsing through the Poké Mart Shino had Potions, Revives, more Ball Capsules and Seals for Naruko, several new natural pokémon food cookbooks, a few human cookbooks, all the new magazines with contests in them, several boxes of stationary, envelopes, and a box of pens, some new spiral bound notebooks as well. After placing all of his purchases away, and making note of how much Ash owed him a Delibird runs into outside of the Mart with a scroll that it hands to him. Shino hands the Delibird an Occa Berry, and the dual Ice/Flying Type goes on its way. He takes a seat at a café to have breakfast, makes his order, and then opens the scroll. His eyebrows raising were the only outward sign of his surprise as he reads the missive. His surrogate sister had apparently asked her clansmen for a jacket that would protect his allies from all climes. He'd have to pass this on to his tou-san, having an alliance with the Uzumaki would not be a bad thing.

By the time his breakfast has arrived the city was far more alive, and the Aburame Heir continues on his exploration of Pewter City, one must always know their terrain after all. Two hours later Ash sends him a message saying that he and Naruko were now awake enough to check back in with Professor Kukui to see if he had their requested pokémon just yet. This also meant that both of them had reclaimed their pokémon from Nurse Joy as well. Ash had already informed one of Professor Oak's assistants, his Auntie Crystal about the trades, so she was allowing them to have more than six on their active teams just long enough to facilitate the trades rather than send one back, and reclaim it moments later. Shino makes his way back to the Pokémon Center and once they have their Rattata he makes the call to Professor Kukui, " Alola, my Kanto cousins. I have your requested pokémon, are you ready on your end? "

" We are, I shall go first, then Ash, and finally Naruko. " Shino answers.

The trades go quickly, and there were no technical problems on either end. All parties call their new Pokémon out, though Kukui calls on the one from Naruko first, and orders it to use Final Gambit on him. Ash and Shino bond with their new Rattata and Dewpider before explaining they needed to go to the Oak Ranch for a little while. Naruko is cuddling with her new Dark Type Meowth, a male that she names Akumu, meaning nightmare. She also hands him a Soothe Bell immediately. Ash's Pikachu was still holding one as well for the moment. " I love the new Rattata, my Kanto cousins. Remember, I would love to have some Kanto Geodude and Diglett as well. "

" I would not mind a Grubbin and Cutiefly. " Shino muses.

" I'll take the Alolan variants of Geodude and Diglett. " Ash says.

Naruko smirks, " Alolan Vulpix, and the responding evolutionary stone. I'd also like Trapinch as well. "

" You drive a hard bargain, Naruko. Send me one of your Vulpix's Eggs as well, and we have a deal. " Kukui says.

" You're smarter than old man Oak. He let me get him into a poker game, and fleece him for things all beginning trainers wish they had, but didn't, including Yellow Flutes, Blue Flutes, and Red Flutes. I can send you a whole list of what I fleeced him out of, practically in triplicate for myself, Ash, and Shino. " Naruko says.

Kukui smirks at this, " I know better than to gamble against an Uzumaki, cousin. Ran into a distant relative of yours while traveling through Kanto. I quickly learned to bet on anything he did, and appease him with Ramen. I am hoping by the time you three make your way to Alola that we will have an official league up and running. Right now we just have the Island Challenge. Though I am instituting a few changes. Experienced Trainers that come into Alola will only have to attend the classes on the regional variant pokémon, and the one about Alolan Culture, after that they're free to go challenge the Trial Captains and the Island Kahunas. "

" A prudent choice, as experienced trainers would not appreciate being forced to attend lessons on things they already know. " Shino states.

" Think you could get something similar to Contests up and running too? " Naruko asks.

" Ah, you went the Coordinator Route to make use of that innate Uzumaki creativity. I'll see what I can do, cousin. Alola, my Kanto cousins. "

" Goodbye, Professor Kukui. " all three intone.

Naruko lavishes attention on Akumu and Kushina equally for the next ten minutes, then she turns to Akumu, " Do you want to go into your Ball or not? Mind you, you'll be a hot commodity around here as Meowth are Normal Types in Kanto. " She uses Ramen to show Akumu a Kantonian Meowth, and the Alolan Meowth cocks his head to the side as he thinks it over before jumping up on her shoulder. Apparently Akumu didn't mind being the center of attention. She'd have to show him some Contests then, or leave him with Ash while she participated in the upcoming one. Kushina is put back into her Luxury Ball, no need to really borrow trouble on Naruko's part. Her situational luck was bad enough as it was, thank you very much. She loved her gambling luck, but absolutely hated her situational luck.

" Care to hit some Boutiques with me, Ash? " Naruko asks him.

" Sure, I want to see if they have some shoes that can handle dust since we'll be going into Diglett's Tunnel. " Ash admits, " Not to mention some different clothes as well. I love my mom, but I will only wear the clothes she made me for official matches. "

" Sensible. Find me any tournaments, Shino? " Naruko asks.

" My allies are still scouting that information out. " Shino answers as he retrieves his new jacket and puts it on.

" Let me know when you find them. Mama wants to fleece some more _idiots_. " Naruko says, and laughs eerily reminiscent of Green.

" Of course. Enjoy the down time, we'll be training again once on the road. " Shino says. All ninja knew they needed to take some days off occasionally, while in cities and towns would be theirs for the most part.

Tanzaku Town, Land of Fire, Elemental Nations:

Senju Tsunade solidly whacks one Uchiha Itachi upside the head for waiting so damned long to receive treatment. Her sensei had let her know of his status so she would know to heal him should she ever come across him. Itachi accepts the whack, knowing damned well he should have sought out help far earlier. " To be fair, Tsunade-sama, I hadn't planned on surviving. Now I have incentive to do so. Is this room secure? "

" Do you really think Grandma Mito wouldn't have trained me up properly in the art of sealing? Of course the room is secure with Uzumaki level seals. " Tsunade says, snorting.

" In that case, my Uncle Koga is alive, and in the Kanto Region. I was informed he plans to change the direction of the Clan, and that one Uchiha Obito is alive as well. Apparently Moltres saved him. What's worse is that one Uchiha Madara is still around as well. " Itachi deadpans.

Tsunade swears under her breath at this news, " That means I'll need to step up mine and Shizune's training. Fuck, how the Hell is that old fossil still alive anyhow? "

" That I do not know. I do know the group I am a part of is planning to gather all the tailed beasts, towards what true aim I have yet to discern. Be wary, Tsunade-sama, as Uncle Koga had Moltres kidnap my little brother, which means sooner or later the Snake will learn of this, and be _pissed_. You might wish to inform the Toad. The Snake already tried to grab me for my eyes, I kicked his ass for the affront. " Itachi informs her.

The Slug Sannin swears profusely at this news, " I'll get word to the Toad. Now I know why sensei wants me to stay close to Tanzaku. The three he's sending with the Senju Accounting Information must all be Hokage Candidates. "

" It would make sense for him to find a new successor, and get them in place before anything truly nasty happens. " Itachi murmurs, " I'll send you updates through my summons. How long are you keeping me on bedrest? "

Tsunade's smile was not for the faint of heart, " Thankfully you used a false identity to rent this room, and I am the only one whom can enter as well. "

Once she leaves the room, Tsunade's eyes narrow, it was time to get serious again. Madara was a threat to the entire Elemental Nations. She had thought her grandfather had finished him off, apparently not. Once inside her room she adds security seals that would fade when her chakra faded from the room, then she looks at her apprentice, " I have heard from a reliable source that not only is Uchiha Madara alive, but so is Uchiha Koga, and he had Moltres abscond with Uchiha Sasuke, which will enrage Orochimaru soon enough. We will need to up our training, and start looking for apprentices to train up. We're going to need a fighting Medic Corps. We'll also need to devise new poisons, antidotes, pathogens, and inoculations as well. "

Kato Shizune straightens, " Understood, Shishou. We'll need our teams at full strength too, correct? "

" We will, and we'll need new pokémon as well, especially me, as my team would be well known by this time. You're relatively unknown for the moment, but we will need to add to our teams as well. " Tsunade says decisively. It was time to remind the world why she was feared and renowned. No longer was she going to be drowning in her sorrows. Learning Madara was still alive had been a nasty bitch slap to the face by reality, but one she had needed. She may not return to Konoha, there were too many memories, but she would still fight to defend her home and fellow ninja.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Magikarp/Gyarados

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(traded to Professor Kukui)

Kushina- female Vulpix

Akumu- male Alolan Meowth

Zorua Egg

Eevee Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Kakuna/Beedrill- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Caterpie/Metapod- female

Kricketot- male

Heracross- Male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(traded to Professor Kukui)

Dewpider- male

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Eevee Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Caterpie/Metapod- male

Dunsparce- shiny female(inactive team)

Pidgeotto- female

Rattata-(traded to Professor Kukui)

Alolan Rattata- female

Nidoran- female(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu- Female

Eevee Egg

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

Mienfoo Egg

**Anko:**

Gengar- male

Misdreavus- female

Muk- male

Tentacruel- male

Garbodor- male

Amoongus- female

Nidoran- male

Qwilfish- male

Gulpin- male

Stunky- male

Koffing- male

Bulbasaur- Female

**Itachi:**

Turtonator- male

Weavile- female

Incineroar- female

Talonflame- male

Ralts- male

**Tsunade:**

Blissey- female

Audino- female

Wigglytuff- female

Steelix- male

Hariyama- female

**Shizune:**

Emboar- female

Comfey- female

Mamoswine- male

Sylveon- female

**Minato:**

Gallade- male

**Kushina:**

Ninetails- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

_**This is conversations between Jinchuriki and their bijuu**_

This is book, song, movie, video game titles and anything that is copy written

Alola is going to be in a different time zone from Kanto, fyi. I'm thinking it's late evening for Koga.

Chapter 12

Viridian City:

Akumu was sitting on Ash's shoulder in the stands of the Contest Hall in Pewter City while Naruko was backstage with the rest of her team. Kushina remained firmly in her Luxury Ball as Naruko knew damned well Vulpix were hard to find in the wild here in Kanto. Sure Murkrow weren't native, but they were common in other regions along with Poochyena. Izanami was beyond ready to show what she was capable of. Naruko had watched a lot of Contests, and thanks to Shino she now had Ball Capsules and Seals. Izanami's Ball was already in a Capsule, and Naruko had placed Flora Seal C on it. This Seal would unleash a shower of purple flower petals, and Izanami had quickly figured out how to add them into her appeal too. Naruko had a bag of rocks to dump onto the stage as well.

Ash, Shino, Pikachu, and Akumu watch all the Appeals that were going on. There was a slightly older male dressed in clothes that made him look like a Cacturne. He used a Spinarak for his Appeal, and Shino scoffs. This Harley character obviously did not know how to care for Bug Type Pokémon. That Spinarak was subpar at best, and this was coming from an Aburame, they knew their bugs, and Bug Types. " What's up, Shino? " Ash asks.

" The mandibles on that Spinarak are much too small, it's a much paler green than it should be, in short...it has a trainer that doesn't know what he's doing. " Shino says bluntly.

Ash wisely doesn't question this, as Shino happened to be their Bug Type expert. Shino grew up around Bug Types all this life, and was even a living hive, yeah, no questioning the Aburame on his opinion of a Bug Type. The next Appeal of note was a girl with slate gray hair that had a Kantonian Sandshrew. She had her Sandshrew use Sandstorm to polish several tarnished pieces of silver. She gets massive applause for this, even from the ever stoic Shino. Soon enough Naruko and Izanami were up, and the audience along with judges are in for a treat when Izanami appears on a flurry of purple flower petals. " Oh My, " Lilian Meridian says, " It seems newcomer Naruko Uzumaki has Ball Capsules and Seals normally only seen in Sinnoh. Her Poochyena cleverly used the purple flower petals to make her entrance even more spectacular. "

Naruko flings the bag of rocks just so to dump them in a ring around Izanami, and her Poochyena takes her cue, immediately using her tail to toss them up into the air even as she charges up Poison Fang. Izanami leaps up into the air after spinning around on the ground to gain momentum to destroy the rocks. Moments later slightly purple tinged pebbles drop to the ground in a perfect ring around Izanami, with the Poochyena turning a flip before sticking her landing, right in the center of the purple tinged pebbles. " Such an unconventional use of Poison Fang. Simply remarkable. "

" A very well thought out performance. Splendid. "

" It's obvious from the shine of Poochyena's coat that she is very well cared for. This shone through during the performance. Phenomenal. " Nurse Joy, the final judge says.

" Why are you not a Coordinator? " Shino asks Ash.

Ash smirks, " My paternal line has always had the minds of Coordinators and the Souls of Gym Battlers. Just being a Coordinator would bore me, I don't mind helping Naruko brainstorm, and I might enter a few Contests that aren't a part of the Kanto Grand Festival Circuit, but I like the idea of using my creativity in Gym Battles. I'm too much my father's son. "

" I see. " Shino answers.

There were a few more after Naruko, and they weren't surprised that she, the Cacturne clothes wearing male, and the slate gray haired female were among those that made it to the battle rounds. Akumu was watching everything going on with interest. He had only ever seen straight up battles, not what amounted to a Talent Show for pokémon moves. Cacturne boy beat his opponent using a Cacturne. Slate gray haired female beat her opponent with her Cubone as her opponent had sent out an Elektrike. Naruko also beats her opponent whom had the misfortune of sending out a Machop against Kuwa. One Gust boosted Aerial Ace KO'ed the Machop. Slate gray haired female, Chalcedony of Pewter City, whom Ash and Shino learn the name of finally, was up against Cacturne boy, whose name was apparently Harley, a Hoenn region native. When the battle begins Cubone spins her bone in front of herself to block the Razor Leaf, taking points away from Harley.

Shino quirks an eyebrow, " Chalcedony is a Coordinator whom bears watching. "

" Agreed, using Cubone's bone like that is thinking outside the box. Attacks missing in Contest Battles _harm the one whom ordered them_. What, Naruko watched a lot of Contests at my place. " Ash adds.

" Fair enough. " Shino says as Chalcedony beats Harley by making all of his attacks miss, and then nailing his Cacturne with Flamethrower, which Cubone could learn through TM 35. Ash cackles outright at this, Chalcedony might actually be fun to have around. He definitely wanted to talk to her though.

Naruko was up next and like previously with Smoke Seal B on the Ball Capsule calls out Kuwa in a towering black cloud. She happened to be a kunoichi in training, smoke bombs happened to be a ninja staple tool. Letting Kuwa out in a cloud a black smoke was a no brainer. Her smile was predatory as she damned well knew her opponent was using a Drowzee. Kuwa was immune to Psychic Type attacks, which meant the poor bastard facing her was so thoroughly boned, and he knew it too, " I forfeit. One Dark Pulse from that Murkrow will take out my Drowzee. "

" Dane of HopHopHop Town has withdrawn from the battle, " Lillian Meridian announces, " Naruko of Pallet Town will face Chalcedony of Pewter City. "

" May the best girl win, Naruko. " Chalcedony says.

" I liked how you thrashed Cacturne boy. Challenge me, Chalcedony. " Naruko replies.

Chalcedony smirks, " I did have fun handing Harley his ego. I hope to challenge you, you seem like a tricky one. "

Naruko just smiles as Lillian begins the battle between them. Chalcedony has her Cubone use Flamethrower and Naruko smirks in a rather worrying way. Ever since that fateful day, she and Kuwa had been working non-stop on dealing with fire attacks. Finding the TM for Icy Wind had been Lugia sent, " Icy Wind, let's go, Kuwa! "

The crowd is stunned to find out that an Icy Wind from Kuwa was more akin to Blizzard, especially considering how strong Kuwa's wing muscles happened to be. The Flamethrower and Blizzard like Icy Wind combine into a tornado before exploding outwards. " Kuwa/Cubone, use Protect! " Naruko and Chalcedony call out at the same time.

" Folks, the combination of those two attacks was enchantingly beautiful. It's clear that Naruko's Murkrow has very strong wing muscles to practically make Icy Wind look like Blizzard. Both trainers were quick to order Protect as well. Folks, this Contest Battle promises to be a very interesting five minutes, as Naruko's creative use of Icy Wind did take some serious points from Chalcedony. "

Ash whistles in the stands, and Akumu meows happily at what he was seeing. His new trainer was obviously strong, even if she didn't battle in the traditional way. It was the catcall of a familiar voice that has Ash realizing that Leaf was obviously still in Pewter City as well. He did have to wonder where Mark, the aspiring Breeder happened to be, as quite frankly, until Gary's ego deflated enough he wanted nothing to do with him. Just then Cubone starts refusing to listen to Chalcedony's orders just as the steam starts to clear off. Chalcedony curses under her breath, " I concede, as I have nothing that can remove the Attract status from my Cubone. Well played, Naruko. "

" Hey, it's my job to be conniving and sneaky. It's not my fault only Hoenn has a proper counter for Attract, and that's the Red Flute. " Naruko says, " I have to admit, that Flamethrower would have been trouble, had Kuwa and I not worked extensively on Flame Type move counters. "

Shino and Ash both understood why she would do so as well, since being in the path of a Magmortar's, as Shino had confirmed, Fire Blast could not be a pleasant memory. Coming up with ways to deal with Fire Type moves only made sense when put in that context. Especially since Shino and his now Beedrill had been the targets of the man and his Magmortar. Naruko and Chalcedony shake hands before Lillian hands Naruko the Pewter City Ribbon. Naruko places it in her orange Ribbon Case, and walks backstage with Chalcedony, " Hey, would you like to meet my traveling companions? " Naruko asks her.

Chalcedony thinks this over, " That sounds good. Since I live here in Pewter City I haven't had to get my things together to go out on my journey yet. Sandshrew is my starter pokémon, and Cubone was given to me as an egg by my older sister. I've been able to train my team up within walking distance of Pewter City, and be back home before nightfall. "

" Makes sense. " Naruko admits, " Kuwa is actually my starter. Oh, I should ask, do you have problems with Beedrill? "

" Only that dealing with them in large numbers is a bitch, why? " Chalcedony asks her.

" One of my traveling companions loves all pokémon, but when my other traveling companion/surrogate brother saw him hauling ass away from a Beedrill we asked him why, and found out he's allergic to Beedrill stings. We don't know about Combee, Vespiquen, or Ribombee yet. " Naruko deadpans.

Chalcedony winces, " That would have to suck. "

The girls gather their things up and head outside, Naruko leading them to Ash and Shino. Akumu leaps over onto her shoulder once she's close enough, " He liked the Contest. " Ash informs Naruko, " Hey, I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town, beside me is Shino Aburame, also of Pallet Town. "

" Chalcedony of Pewter City. Should I give you three a tour that only a Pewter City native could? "

" That would be most agreeable. " Shino says, " Your Appeals Round was very good. "

Chalcedony smiles shyly, " Thanks, took a while to get that just right too. "

" I'll bet, Izanami, Naruko's Poochyena, had to do a lot of tail and jaw strengthening to get her Appeals Round performance just right as well. " Ash admits.

" True, so many jaw strengthening toys, though it should be a snap to teach her Iron Tail now. Her tail should be strong enough. " Naruko says.

Tanzaku Town:

Tsunade's eyes gleam while she was out sparring with her Hariyama as she happened to spot a Normal Type Meowth. Meowth would make paying her debts down that much easier. The Meowth lines were the only ones that learned Pay Day naturally. Tsunade doesn't even hesitate to throw a Quick Ball at the Meowth, and once it was caught creates a Shadow Clone to go get it. She had left another Shadow Clone to check on her current patient. She was going to make damned certain Itachi was back to fighting form before she released him from her care. She calls out her Steelix to use Rock Throw to throw boulders towards her and Hariyama. She needed to whip her ass back into proper fighting shape, oh, she never let her skills atrophy, but now she needed to be a proper kunoichi again. Learning that Madara was still alive...yeah, she needed to be at her very best.

She does call out her Meowth, after discerning gender, and discovering what his base stats were, sets him to work with her Audino. In a different location Shizune is also training hardcore, sparring with her Emboar while training the rest of her team up. Her Sylveon alerts her to the fact that there happened to be a male Nidoran nearby. Shizune was very quick to catch an actual Poison Type, which would be invaluable in helping her create new poisons and antidotes. Learning that someone long thought dead at her shishou's grandfather's hands was still alive meant that they needed to be ready, that meant creating antidotes to poisons that didn't have them yet, and creating all new biological weapons as well. She had always wanted a Poison Type. Once she calls her new male Nidoran out she puts him through the paces to learn his base stats, and then she could see how she needed to train him. Though she would need to get a hold of a Moonstone at some point to evolve him to his highest form of Nidoking.

Before she did that she would have to do everything she could to get his speed boosted as high as it could go. Nidoking weren't the speediest of pokémon, so every bit of training she could do to boost his speed was vital.

Konoha, Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death:

Anko was starting to get seriously frustrated as she had yet to find the ever elusive Ditto. On the plus side this was giving her team time to bond with all of her new team members, not just her new Bulbasaur. She would have that Ditto, dammit! No one else was crazy enough to actually train in her personal playground bar from when the Chunin Exams took place. She was very well versed in how to survive in the Forest of Death, and this was also allowing her new Bulbasaur to get some hardcore training in as well. She let her baby handle the lower leveled pokémon that cropped up, and was actually crowing when she got to catch an Oddish. She had always wanted to get ahold of Gloom and Vileplume's Stun Spore, of which the only known cure was Salveyo Weed, which one needed a Poliwag to find. For some unknown reason Cheri Berries, Paralyze Heals, Full Heals, and Full Restores did not touch the Paralysis caused by Gloom and Vileplume's Stun Spore.

Tsunade had even done extensive studies to try and find out why. Apparently it was an evolutionary quirk in the Oddish line oddly enough. Her new Oddish is apparently female, and Anko was really hoping her new Oddish would want to be a Vileplume as Bellossom was pure Grass Type. Now, to find herself a Ditto, she was not leaving until she had a Ditto! She'd already put in for three days off, which she was sure had their prisoners weeping in relief. They'd rather deal with Ibiki or Inoichi than her! Give them the mental torture or Inoichi literally rummaging around in their heads over Konoha's Sadistic Snake Bitch any day! Well, except those from Suna/Sand. They were more terrified of their own Jinchuriki, then again it was their own damned fault for using an inferior seal, and more to the point trying to kill him off all the time as well. Gaara was well known as a Ground Type specialist, and his Hippopotas was not a pokémon to underestimate. Gaara _loved the Sandstream Ability_. Sand nin would take Anko over Gaara any day of the week

Mt. Chimney, Magma Pool, Hoenn:

Groudon observes the boy whom had gotten stuck with the Ichibi, and his eyes narrow thoughtfully. Perhaps it was time the Elemental Nations were firmly reminded that Jinchuriki were not _weapons, but living beings_? He would remove Gaara from the Elemental Nations, put him and the Ichibi in stasis, and drop him off with the Uzumaki in the Whirl Islands to fix his seal. Then he would see about what to do next. That _seal absolutely needed to be fixed first_.

Lostlorn Forest, Unova:

Genesect clicks its mandibles in irritation, the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, Chomei, did not deserve how she was being treated. Genesect may not have been able to act quickly enough to save one of those under their protection previously, but they could do something about this one. Fuu was not going to suffer much longer if they had anything to say about it. Hm, perhaps relocating her to Kanto would work. No, it would be best to send her to Santalune City in Kalos. There she could be nurtured as a Bug Type Specialist, maybe even become a Gym Trainer at the Gym as well. No longer would Genesect sit back and do nothing at the treatment of the Nanabi Jinchuriki. The humans of the Elemental Nations needed to learn that the Jinchuriki were _not what they contained_! Idiot humans, why they must be so irritating Genesect had no clue.

**Naruko's Pokémon:**

Kuwa- female Murkrow

Raiu- male Chinchou

Bōfū- male Gyarados

Izanami- female Poochyena

Rattata- male(traded to Professor Kukui)

Kushina- female Vulpix

Akumu- male Alolan Meowth

Zorua Egg

Eevee Egg

**Shino's Pokémon:**

Beedrill- male

Krabby- male

Poochyena- male

Shiny Butterfree- female

Kricketot- male

Heracross- Male

Ledyba-female(at Oak's Lab)

Spinarak-male(at Oak's Lab)

Pineco- male(at Oak's Lab)

Horsea x5- (at Oak's Lab)

Rattata-(traded to Professor Kukui)

Dewpider- male(at Oak's Lab)

Kricketot x4-(at Oak's Lab)

Eevee Egg

**Ash's Pokémon:**

Pikachu- male

Tentacool- female

Chinchou- female(at Oak's Lab)

Magikarp- male

Poochyena- male

Butterfree- male

Dunsparce- shiny female(inactive team)

Pidgeotto- female

Rattata-(traded to Professor Kukui)

Alolan Rattata- female(at Oak's Lab)

Nidoran- female(at Oak's Lab)

Riolu- Female(baby)

Eevee Egg

**Obito:**

Infernape- male

Combusken- female

Camerupt- female

Zorua- shiny female

Mienfoo Egg

**Anko:**

Gengar- male

Misdreavus- female

Muk- male

Tentacruel- male

Garbodor- male

Amoongus- female

Nidoran- male

Qwilfish- male

Gulpin- male

Stunky- male

Koffing- male

Bulbasaur- Female

Oddish- Female

**Itachi:**

Turtonator- male

Weavile- female

Incineroar- female

Talonflame- male

Ralts- male

**Tsunade:**

Blissey- female

Audino- female

Wigglytuff- female

Steelix- male

Hariyama- female

Meowth- male

**Shizune:**

Emboar- female

Comfey- female

Mamoswine- male

Sylveon- female

Nidoran- male

**Gaara:**

Hippopotas- female

Sandile- male

Sandshrew- male

Herdier-female

**Fuu:**

Scatterbug- female

Wurmple- male

Shuckle- male

**Minato:**

Gallade- male

**Kushina:**

Ninetails- male

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.


End file.
